Life stinks
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Life is just sometimes really unfair, but we must do what we can to make it seem better. Yaoi. NejiGaa / SasuGaa / ItaGaa / ItaSasu. It is rated M. WARNING: Rape!.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life stinks**_

**Disclaimer: I own NO Naruto.**

Chapter one:

"_Please don't! Let me go! I'm sorry!" Yelled a teen about 15 years old with red bloody hair. He was being drag by a taller teen with long black hair with equal deep black eyes that in the shadow shine with red lust. They were in a dark place where you could hear water dropping in little puddles of water. But the smaller teen couldn't see anything. He was blindfolded. His hands were tied by handcuffs and were dragged by it. They suddenly stopped and the smallest crashed with the back of the tallest._

"_Ungh…" _

_The red head heard the taller turn to him and started to plead again._

"_Please I wont do it again! Please!"_

_No answer. No sound._

"_Ple-" He was cut off by a hand grabbing his waist and was thrown to the floor. His face was in the cold floor. He tried to turn but he was pin down by a weight on his back. He started to squirm._

"_What are you doing?!" The teen scream more scared now that his handcuffs were getting tied to something that smelled like moth and sounded like chains. He felt the weight on his back leave and started to get up._

_He heard a chuckle._

_He turned to the sound confuse. Then he heard a sound of a machine. He heard chains moving._

"_You're not standing on your own little red."_

"_Wha-" He felt his hands going up and he panicked. He started to trash his hands out but it was no use. He couldn't get out. He was raised by the chains and was now in the middle of the air. His arms were starting to hurt a lot. His shoulders were killing him._

"_Let me go please."_

_The next thing he felt was pain._

"Ahh!"

A door was slammed open and two worried teens came running to the bed where a red head was breathing hard with wide eyes.

"Gaara! Are you ok? What happened?" Asked a dirty blonde while stroking his red messy hair.

The teen only shook his head while regaining his breath.

"Another bad dream right?" Asked the third teen with brown messy hair and a frown on his face.

The youngest just nodded and kept looking at the sheets. He made fists with his hands and looked up with a scowl.

"I'm fine. Go. I'm going to get dress."

The two oldest gave each other a questionable glance and nodded.

"Great, because you are starting your new school today. Hurry up I'm making breakfast today!" Said the female teen with a grin.

The oldest sweat dropped.

"Right. Anyway hurry up Red!" He said to the blinking red head in the bed while pushing the girl out of the room.

The now named Gaara sighed. Stood up from his bed bringing the sheets to the floor. He was only wearing boxers. He grabbed his clothes that he took out yesterday for today and went to the bathroom. After he got dress he grabbed his black messenger bag and went to the door. He touched the doorknob and stood there.

_I hope this goes better then my last school._

He closed his eyes and saw red he open them again and left the room slamming the door.

"What the hell Gaara don't brake the door!"

The red head ignored his sister and went to the bar to see what she did for breakfast. He stared and stared. Blink. Blink.

"Temari."

"Yes?" Said Temari with a sweat voice and a sweat smile.

"What are _those_?" He said nodding to what seem to be black dishes on white dishes?

"Pancakes silly!" She said hitting him slightly.

"I'm eating toast." The red head said while going to the toaster to toast some bread.

"What? Why? I mean they are… in your favorite color and I thought you would like it." Said Temari with a pout on her face.

Gaara's eyebrow twitched while he waited in front of the toaster for his toast. His hands were starting to get anxious.

"Where's Kankuro?" Asked the younger teen to change the topic.

Temari frowned.

"He got classes early today so he'll be early home too."

The red head nodded.

"Don't you dare. No more changing topic."

"I'm not eating _it_."

"Please." She begged.

"No."

"Fine. I guess I'm not baking cookies tonight.

That got his attention. She said cookies? Great. The women can bake but she can't make a decent breakfast?!

"Lots of them?" Asked the red head with uncertainty.

"Lots and lots of them. They'll probably last a month."

Yep that got him.

She grins.

"Ok then Gaara I guess I'll see you later. Call us if anything happens. We have our cell. Good luck in your first day!"

The red head nodded in return and waited for the sound of the door being close.

He sighed and kept eating the burnt pancakes. When he noticed what he was doing he spited the whole thing out to the trashcan. He grabbed the rest of the pancakes and put it on a bag inside his messenger bag to throw it out later. He didn't want Temari looking at the trash and finding them.

He stood up from his bar stool and went to a mirror to have a last look at himself. He was a medium height guy. Not to small or too tall. He had a sporty body, but was closer to the skinny side. A messy red bloody hair. Green eyes, pale skin. A tattoo he got a year ago of a kanji symbol that meant love. He loves wearing black and red.

When he looked at the mirror he was wearing black baggy pants and a black jacket. He wore his favorite black vans with red lines that symbolized blood.

He smirked at his reflection. Nothing has change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gaara arrived at the new school he was very surprise to say the least. The school was huge and it looked like a maze in the inside. There were people everywhere.

He frowned. He was getting hit by people who he didn't know. It was getting overwhelming he turned to leave the school grounds but he crashed with something hard.

Red looked up to see a long hair teen with white eyes and a blank face. The taller one raised an eyebrow. He saw the lips move but he was surprise at how beautiful this guy in front of him was. The long hair teen frowned.

"Are you ok? Did you hit your head or something? Hello?"

He was talking. Perfection was talking. He shook his head and stood up ignoring the hand that was offered by the other teen.

"Yeah. Just fine."

"You sure? Because you didn't even heard me when I was talking."

"Oh. I was…forget it…" And the red head left outside the school leaving a frowning brown haired a little confuse. "Whatever." Said the long hair and left to his class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kanji boy waited until the gates were close and nobody was outside. He re-entered the school. Looking around he found the office that all the people were entering to get set up.

He entered the office and he saw a young woman who was writing in the computer look up to see him. She frowned.

"Freshman or new?"

"New?"

"The guards let you in? You are late you now."

"Yeah I know. But I was walking around, there were too many people and I got lost."

"Oh then Ok. But I don't have any more maps for you. Your name?"

"Subaku Gaara."

"Oh here you are."

She printed his schedule and gave it to him.

"Mm…I guess I'll take you to your class since you don't know where it is."

"There's no need."

"Oh no biggy. Besides my lower back hurts. Oh and you can call me Shizune. I'm the secretary."

The teen nodded.

"Ok then let's go."

When they were in the hallway.

Gaara's POV

"So Gaara I'm going to ask one of your classmates to give you a tour. Is that alright with you?"

I thought it was a bad idea but I nodded anyway.

"Great. I'll excuse you for your tardiness so you wont get in trouble in your first day in school. But don't be late again ok? The guards aren't allowed to let anyone inside without an excuse. Oh here we are. You got English in your first class." Said the young women opening the door for me to enter first.

I hesitated and then entered. Everyone was looking at me. It made me fell a little uncomfortable

"Excuse me?" Asked the teacher. She was quite young too. But slightly older then the secretary. Shizune went to the teacher and explained her my tardiness. When I saw this I took an empty seat as quickly as possible and waited for the class to start. The teacher was looking at me while hearing Shizune. When she nodded Shizune turned to the classroom.

"Hyuuga. Miss Shizune would like to talk to you for a minute."

I turned to see who Shizune picked to show me around and my eyes almost fell out. _Why him?_

The door closed and a couple of minutes later the Hyuuga entered and seated him self without giving me a glance. _Maybe she didn't ask him. Or maybe he didn't accept. Wouldn't blame him._ I sighed.

An hour later the bell rang and everyone in the class was gone. I usually try to take as much possible time as I can get since I don't like the full hallway full of people pushing thru to get in class on time. When I finished packing my stuff I felt someone behind me. I turn around and there he was. Hyuuga.

"Hey." He said to me with a blank stare.

"Hey." I answered.

"Miss Shizune told me you're new and get lost easily."

I mentally curse at Shizune. _I can't believe this. Oh forget it._

"Hn. I don't."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asks with an amuse tone.

I frown. This guy thinks he is so… I don't know and I don't like it one bit.

"Whatever." I say and shove him a little bit since he was in my way.

"I guess you don't need me uh?"

"No I don't."

"Ok then see you at class." He said going the other way where I was going. Wait the other way? I turn around.

"Hey wait." But he wasn't there. How can he be so fast? Jerk. I walk in the same direction where that Hyuuga ass went. When I turn to the right I see a long hallway with lots of door. _Shit. _I sigh again. I'm getting to do that a lot lately.

I look at my schedule and check at the number of my classroom. 235. When I got to the end of the hall the number of the classroom was 230 and I look at the left to the other hall way and the number of the class start at 215. What the fuck? This is just a shitty maze. I should have gone with the hot prick. I sigh _again._ I think I'm going to start counting my sighs maybe I'll make a record or something.

I turn around and slam something hard and I fell to the cold floors of my inferno.

"Uh look at here a cute Emo." Said the one who made me trip. I look up to glare at the person. I saw him smiling at me with a fake smile and that made me angrier. I get up quickly and walk right pass the faking smile creep. He was so faking that smile. What's wrong with this school? I get stop when I turned to another corner and get drag to a corner between lockers. And I got push to the wall. My head hits the wall. _Ow_. I hissed in pain. I am so going to kill him. I look up to punch the guy but my hands get pin by the freak.

"Let go." I hissed in a warning tone.

"You are cute."

I glare. "Let. Me. Go. Now."

"No." He answered at my ear and licked my jaw line and bit me hard. I groan in pain but then I tense. What the heck? He started to move his hips towards mine so our groins would touch and we moaned. Now this is where I really get it. I kick him in between the legs and he hisses in pain and falls to the floor with his hands covering his important parts. I glare at him and punched him in the face. He falls to the floor and I walk away 10 times angrier then I was before.

In my walk I found the bathroom I open the door as hard as I can and a hit something in the other side. I hear some cursing and the door opens with an angry raven.

"What the fuck it's wrong with you?!"

I froze. He looks so much like _him._ Could it be?

"What are you stupid too? Can't you even apologize?"

I glare at him and he glares back.

"I'm sorry…"

He looks a little satisfied.

"… that I didn't hit you harder."

His left eyebrow twitch. "Why you little-" He was cut of by the bell that just rang. He cursed again but left giving me a last glare witch I returned.

Hn. He is such an ass too! Everyone is!

I sigh. I can't believe I miss a whole class.

I stayed looking at everyone passing. This is so annoying. I look at my schedule. I have…

"Homeroom"

I look up who answered my mental question. I glare at that stupid guy. He was frowning.

"Where were you?" He asked.

I looked away. "Lost" I mumble for him not to listen to me but sadly he did.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tsk. Like you care."

"I do."

"Hn."

"Didn't anyone help you?" I frown. Why does he care? He left me!

"Actually yes. One guy helped me find a comfy corner next to some lockers and another one this bathroom; it's nice to now where these places are. You now for the needy things." I said sarcastically.

His frown actually got deeper. He then looked at my neck and his eyes widened and I frown.

"Your neck is bleeding. Come on." He said while dragging me to the bathroom.

"Let go." Shit I'm saying that too much!

"Hyuuga." I say warning him.

"Neji."

"Uh?"

"My name. Call me by my name."

"No." He glared at me for the way I answered.

"Who did this?" He said cleaning a wound I had in the neck.

I try to get away from his gentle touch but his hand grabbed my shoulder in a way that if I move I will get lots of pain. I stick there. It's not like he's doing anything wrong.

I look away to a recently interesting blower machine in the wall.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"No."

"What did he do?"

"…"

"You're not going to answer me that either?"

"No."

"Why not?" He said his voice getting madder. And his grip actually was getting tighter. Really tight. Shit this guy's strong.

"Because."

"That's no reason Gaara."

Tighter.

I close my eyes. It hurts.

"Fuck! Let go Hyuuga! It fucking hurts!"

He lets go and I go to a far wall away from him with my right hand on my left shoulder.

"Sorry." He silently said looking at the ground ashamed?

I sigh _again._ That's two. Oh yes I am so counting them. Starting with the earlier one. That'll get my mind a little distracted.

"It's ok. But you did leave me behind without a second glance."

"Oh right, again sorry. So who did it?"

"Don't worry about it I took care of it."

"You sure?"

I nod.

"Ok then let's go to homeroom." He said opening the door and keeping it open for me. I nod my thanks.

"Don't worry about last class. It was drama. And our teacher is…less…normal then others so he accepted your absence."

" You made an excuse for me?" I ask surprise.

"Yeah I mean it was my fault after all."

"Yeah it was."

He chuckle.

Mmm…weird he chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks have passed since my first day of school and so far so good except…

"I hate math."

"Don't say that Gaara" Answered my dear oh dear sweat hateful know it all sister. I hate her.

"It can't be that bad Gaara" said Kankuro in the kitchen while doing the dinner.

I glare at the wall where I knew Kankuro was standing behind. Even if he didn't see the glare it made me feel good. Sighs. Wow I'm in 200 Sighs. That's got to be a record.

"How about if you ask for some tutoring?"

"I'm not asking that."

"Gaara you will fail if you don't ask."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not here all the time. And what if you don't get something and I'm not here or I have to study uh?"

"Fine whatever. But I'm not asking."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in math class.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing.

"All right the test is this Friday! Gaara. Stay a minute I want to talk to you."

I nodded. I know what she wants to talk about. My grades.

"Gaara. I've been noticing your grades and they are…awful."

Well that's a gentle way of putting it. I nodded.

"Is there something wrong…in your house or in school?"

"No."

"Ok. I want you to take a math tutor. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great!" She said proud of her self. I guess everyone said no to her.

"Actually I'm giving you my best tutor. Everyone wants him and I wanted to get him a student that won't jump on him while the tutoring. He hates that. He needs the credits since he's going to a fancy University. His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

My eyes widened at the second name. Impossible…it can't be.

"Sorry maybe getting a tutor is a bad Idea. I got to go." I left in a flash before she could say anything else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My sixth period. Today is my first day in this class since the teacher was on vacation until today. It's martial arts. I like this class. I like fighting. Neji takes it with me. He told me he was good and I want to see if he's telling the truth. Well he did say he was train by his uncle who is a martial art master so who knows.

I stare at floor for a while until I hear a disturbing sound.

"Ahhh Neji and Sasuke in the same room! This is heaven!" Said a girl who I don't know and honestly don't care. But I do look up to see this Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke.

My eyes. He's that guy. He's walking ignoring everyone and seated himself in the other corner of the room's floor. He was with a blonde who's name was Naruto…I think. Beside the blonde there's a girl with annoying pink hair. Ouch my eyes. Ok so I don't like pink sew me.

I can't believe this guy he's so full of him self! He's not like him! Why am I comparing? It's good he's not like him. I should focus. The teacher entered quiet loudly. Her name was apparently Anko and Gai was going to assist her. _Shit._

This is not going to be good. Apparently they are going to choose the best 10 of us to go to a tournament. Nice. This will be interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have decided I will take those tutoring maybe I'll help me get more use to the fact of…him. Sighs. I will then. Oh and 206. A lee guy made me sigh 5 times in a match. He's weird like Gai. Whatever.

"Excuse me Kurenai I would like to-"

"Yes! Ok then he will be here today at 3:30 don't be late!" And there she goes. I think she's happy.

I'm going to my last class witch is boring. It's history and it's with Kakashi he's let's say not a sane person and shouldn't be teaching.

1 hour later from torture of listening Kakahi talking about the History of sex. How can he be a teacher! Damn I can be a teacher then. I shake my head out of that thought. I wonder what will be the reaction of that Sasuke when he see's he needs to tutor me. He will go insane.

I waited in Kurenai's classroom for Sasuke since the tutoring hall is full. He's late. This is a waste of time I'm leaving.

I get up walk to the door and open the door.

"Where do you think you're going Subaku."

_Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter two:**

I get up walk to the door and open the door.

"Where do you think you're going Subaku."

_Damn._

"Hn. You're late." I say to the raven in font of me

"So?" He says raising an eyebrow.

I glare at him and he glares back. We stood there for like forever.

"Get inside." He tells me.

"No."

"Are you here to get tutor in Math or not?"

"No."

"Yes." Said a woman behind me. Oh my teacher. Kurenai you blew my cover!

I glare but she paid no mind.

"Yes he needs it. He's the one I was talking to you about. I'm sorry for his behavior I'm sure he would love to take tutorials with you. Right?"

She looks at me with pleading eyes and I sigh. 211. Remember Kakashi's class.

"It would be an honor." I say sarcastically but she didn't seem to catch it but by the glare I received from the raven my goal was completed. I grin. This will be interesting. I'll learn and make this guy's life miserable.

"Great then, I'll see you both tomorrow at class. Bye!"

Oh. She's happy again. Why is she so happy…again?

"Come on." The all so mighty raven said.

And I answer with my all mighty answer of gods. "Hn."

We walk inside the room. He grabs the papers Kurenai told him to and gave it to me. I take it and I bow for him. Oh he's getting angry. Aw he turned away. Don't ignore me. Why do I like doing this? Hn. Whatever.

"Do the exercises you understand and ask me what you don't."

I nodded and gave the bow a rest. My head hurts for seeing so many numbers. I'm afraid it'll fall. After looking at the exercises I stand up and went to my 'Teacher' and gave him the paper. He raised an eyebrow.

"You told me to give it to you when I needed your help."

"Yes I did."

"So?"

He frowned. Huh. He looks kind of cute like that.

"Are you saying you understand nothing from here?"

I nodded. He sighed. Hah! He sighed.

"Fine. Bring a seat over here.

I did what I was told of course. I do need him to explain before I irritate him some more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open the door of my home and I got straight to the kitchen. I open a cabin. It isn't there. Temari must've hidden them. Where are they? I look thru the whole kitchen until I found what I was looking for. I open the jar and take a hand full of cookies and put the in my bag. I took 1 more and put it in my mouth.

"Gaara. Are you home? You better not be eating more cookies!" My sister screams from down stair in the basement. I closed the jar and hid it under the breads again. I ran up stair to my room before she came to the Kitchen looking for me.

I put the cookies in my bed. Starting undressing my self I start thinking of the things I need to do. The only thing is do the homework that the Uchiha told me to do witch I'm not doing. He's not my teacher.

Knock Knock.

"Gaara are you in there?" My sister asks me from outside the door.

"Yeah but don't come in I'm not dress."

"Did you take more cookies?"

"You did more?" I said trying to sound innocent.

"Gaara I know you took them. I told you those cookies were for our visitors tonight."

"They didn't know you made cookies, so they lost nothing."

"Gaara." She whined. "Fine whatever but no more cookies for you."

Ouch. That hurt. I sigh. I forgot _they_ were coming tonight. Maybe I will do that homework.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Another weak has passed and I'm on my last period.

"Hey Gaara are you doing anything tonight?" Neji asks. He sits beside me in history class.

"No. Why?" I ask wondering if he's going to ask what I think he's going to ask.

He turned to look at me in the eyes and I can't help but feel the heat in the room. He smirks. Why is he smirking about?

"Want to have a dinner in the best restaurant in town?"

"Uh?" That's a shocker.

"Is that how you won the affection of your ex's?" I ask smirking at his frown.

"Fine. Want to grab something to eat in Burger King?"

"Sure. Why not?" I see his eyebrow twitch.

He's cute when he's mad like that just like the Uchiha. But I would certainly not tell them that.

"Ok people. He have a surprise quiz for tomorrow so study!" The teacher said happily with what appear to be a smile. Since a mask covers almost all his face we don't know when he smiles for sure.

_I can't believe he just said it is a surprise quiz when he announced it._

"Oh my god a surprise quiz I haven't study!" Screamed Naruto from behind me.

I sigh. I have given up counting my sighs. That's boring me.

"I guess I'll pick you up at 7:00." Neji asks while standing up with his things. He always waits for me until I finish picking everything up since I am so slow. I don't care, but I do like that he waits for me.

"Yeah sure." I say standing up. We head to the door.

"See ya,"

"Hey wait Gaara." I stop and turn back to him. He looks serious.

"Yes?"

"Who's tutoring you?"

Shit from all the things you could ask. What do I say? Your rival? Your nemesis?

"Mm…Why?"

He frowned at my question and sighs. Yeah a lot of people are doing that lately.

"I just want to know, besides I can help you if you like. I'm not tutoring this year because I did it last year but I can tutor you if…you want that is."

Shit. I think I'm blushing.

"Mm…well you see the teacher told me to take it with a certain student because he needed the extra credit."

"Hn. I didn't know you were the helping kind."

I smirk. "There's much you don't know about me."

He get's closer to me and I step back. He reaches me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I would love to know all about you." I froze. His breath made my hair from my neck stand. I couldn't help but move my shoulder to rub my neck. I felt weird but good.

"So who is your tutor?" He asks me again still close to me. Looking to my eyes I feel immobile to look away. I shake my head.

"Uchiha."

He raised an eyebrow then he frowned.

"I don-"

He was cut off by the same boy.

"Subaku."

Neji glares at the person behind me. Shit he's closer than I think. I feel the heat coming from both their bodies. I look up to see Sasuke Uchiha glaring at the boy in front of me. I feel the hallway temperature going freezing cold but the closeness of their body makes me warm. I need to stop this. They cannot be in the same place at once. It's like war.

"Yes Uchiha?" I say looking up. The said named stopped glaring and looked down at me with a blank face.

"You're late."

"Oh. Ok. I'll be there in a minu-"

"No. You wont. I'm tutoring you Gaara, come on."

He grabs my arm and start walking away but another arm stops us.

I look back to see an angry raven glaring at my other arm that Neji was holding. Then he locked his glare to Neji's eyes.

Now I'm standing between a glaring contest again.

"What do you think you are doing Hyuuga?" He hissed.

"What do you think Uchiha?" Neji returned it with another question.

This is not good and I feel like a doll. They think they can treat me like this then they have another thing coming. I try to remove my arm away from both of their damn fucking hard grip.

Ok so they are stronger then me and they don't seem to notice me struggle. Ok that's it.

"Both of you let the fuck go of me!" They both stared at me with wide eyes. They do as I told them to.

"Neji I'll see tonight."

"But-"

"Neji I already have a tutor."

"…Fine." He left with one last glare at the smut look the raven was throwing him.

I sigh and turn to glare at the Uchiha behind me.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged and nodded me to follow him.

"Uchiha."

"Why do you still call me that?" He asks me without turning.

"You call me Subaku so we're even."

"No. I call you that because you never called me by my name."

"Why do you want me to call you Sasuke?"

"It's my name and I like it more than Uchiha."

"Sorry. I don't like Uchiha either."

He turned to look at me and my gaze goes to the front.

"Why?"

I shrug.

"Bad memories."

He frowned then look away in a thinking gaze to the front.

We finally arrived to the classroom. He brings a sit for me next to his in the desk. At first when he started doing that I got mad but I think it's nice of him to do that. We have never talked about that day in the bathroom. I wonder if he still remembers that.

"Did you get your grade from Friday?"

I nodded. "Got an 96. Thanks to you."

He smirked and nodded. "Good. Show me the new theme."

"Didn't Kurenai give you anything?"

"No and I didn't ask her thinking _you_ were listening in class."

"Oh well. I guess they're will be no tutoring today." I say standing up. He grabbed my wrist. I look down at him; he has his eyes closed and was rubbing at his temple.

I sit back down looking at him he looks at me. "You have to stay until 5:00."

"Why?" I ask a little shock that I have to stay with him that long. Tutoring made the time go faster and it didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Rules Gaara. The rules."

"Oh. Then… "

"Are you dating the Hyuuga?" I stare at the raven in front of me. He seems a little angry.

"Mm…we are going out…tonight…as in our first date…I guess."

He scowled. "Oh."

This is awkward.

"Do you like him?"

I blush but then I frown. Why is he asking me this?

"Why are you asking me this?"

I look away from his intense stare.

Damn him.

"You should know by now."

"Well I don't" I stand up and try to leave but he grabs my wrist and pull me to the wall. I try to get away pushing him but he grabs that wrist with his other hand. He pushes me with his body to the wall and pin me.

"Sasuke get off!"

He frowned and leaned down to my ear.

"Make me _Gaara_."

Shit. I feel a shiver thru my spine.

"Wha-"

He silenced me with a kiss. I close my lips before he could enter his tongue. He doesn't seem to like that and pushed me harder to the wall. He moved his to mine and or groin touched. He kept doing that until I moaned and open my mouth enough for him to enter me. He rocking his hips making it hard to concentrate and bite him. I can't breath and he rocking me isn't helping.

After what felt like eternity he stopped kissing me.

"Has he ever kissed you?"

I frown and everything seems to click in place. I glare at him.

I conjure all my strength and push him off me.

"No he hasn't. What are you happy know that you bit him you asshole!?"

I leave the place as fast as I can. He tried to stop me but I punch him in the gut. That got me enough time to get out of the classroom and block the door with the broom I took from cabinet in front of the classroom. I look up and see in the little window the door has; Sasuke Uchiha. We lock our gazes. I must look mad but he seemed surprised. I left there ignoring the pushes in the door. I quickened my pace just in case he breaks the broom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

I hate that Sasuke Uchiha! I'm finally home, in my room. It's almost seven and I'm getting ready to go out to eat with Neji. I should not say anything to him. He would freak.

I'm wearing black jeans a red t-shirt that says 'no chance trying' and my favorite bloody vans.

I hear knocking down stairs.

"Gaara! Neji's here!" My sister yelled.

"Coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gaara or Sasuke OR Neji.**

**Chapter three:**

I hear knocking down stairs.

"Gaara! Neji's here!" My sister yelled.

"Coming!" I grab my keys and wallet and run down the stairs. When I'm finally there I try to compose my self. I decided to not tell Neji of what happened with Sasuke. And I will pretend like nothing happened when I'm around Sasuke. Is that easy or what?

"Oh there you are." Said my sister smiling. I nodded and started to walk to the door. I passed my sister.

"He's hot." Whispered Temari so Neji wouldn't hear I blush and glare at her grinning face. She is so annoying. She better not be checking him out! He's min- wait his not. I finally arrive at the door and I feel the heat come to my face. He looks…HOT!

He was wearing blue faded jeans that rested on his hips. A black t-shirt that said 'Role model'. Hah hot and funny. His hair was in a pony tail, a couple of stray were framing his face delicately. He's perfect.

"Like what you see?" He asks me noticing my staring or scanning if you would.

I jump slightly and I glare at him. He only smirked and nodded me to follow and I did but I was still glaring at his back. He seem to feel my glare and stopped, he turned to look at me.

"You look great."

I blushed and I turned to look at the other way. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I kinda panic at the closeness so I tried to get out but he hold me in place.

"Neji." I say swallowing. He's getting closer.

"Gaara. I have a surprise. We're not going to Burger King." He said leaning closer a little amused. I could feel his breath on my face. My hands went to his chest to stop him from getting closer.

"Where?" I ask trying to sound as nothing is bothering me. He got closer completely overpowering my hands that tried to get him away from me. Now my hands were between our chests. I feel his breath in my ear and I shiver. My head goes a little lower. This was getting way too much for me. His heat coming from his body is overwhelming. I closed my eyes.

"It's a surprise." He said and then licked my ear lobe. I froze. This feels good. He kissed my neck and nuzzled in my ear. My breath was getting faster. I'm sure my face was the same color of my hair.

"Come on." He whispered and leaned back up grabbing my hand he started to walk away dragging me with him. We were silent the whole time. I kept thinking of what just happened. He had never done that before. Why did he do it? And why did it have to be in the same day Sasuke did what he did. Now I'm confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." Said Neji stopping to look at me.

"I told you no restaurant." I say to him glaring a little bit.

He chuckled.

"This is no Restaurant Gaara. This is a club."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At least at 8:00 it is. We are eating in one of those booths. You decide."

I nodded still a little confuse. A restaurant that at 8:00 turns to a Club. Cool. I guess. Wait is a school night and I'm not good in mornings. I turn to look at Neji.

"Neji tomorrow's a school night. We can't stay too long."

"Don't worry. You wont." He said with a smile. I nodded I mean Neji can't afford to miss school tomorrow he has to keep his good name.

"Fine. How about…that booth…Ichiraku ramen?" I ask curiously.

"Sure. Let's go." We head to the booth and we seated our self in two chairs. The booth was empty so we decided to seat our self in the center. We ordered to the old men that asked us what we wanted.

In matters of minutes our steaming bowls were pushed in front of us. It smells good. If you eat two bowls you receive a free cookie. A really big cookie. And even if Neji is paying, the cookie is definitely mine.

"Do you like it?" Asked Neji looking at me. He looks so cute.

I nodded. But you are so not getting my cookie.

"Hey old man we're back!" Screamed a familiar voice behind us.

"Dope don't make so much noise." I froze. That voice. I dared not to move. I steal a glance at Neji. He is glaring at the bowl in front of him. I guess he knows the voice too.

"Hey Neji, Gaara!" The hyper blonde screamed after ordering his 14 bowls of ramen. I didn't move, but Neji did. He just raised an arm to say hello with it and kept eating. Naruto seated him self beside Neji and Sasuke was next to Naruto. Thankfully he was as far as possible.

I finished my bowl and I look to Neji to see him glaring at the empty bowl. He looks at me and see's that I finished and stands up. Getting some money out he paid for our two bowls. The old men thanked him and gave the cookie to him. I eyed that cookie like it was gold. It was huge! Neji nodded his thanks and we walked out.

"Hey wait where are you two going?" Naruto asked us with curiosity. I look at the raven beside him. He seems to be lock in his eating since he didn't react to the question.

"To walk around." Lied Neji. He doesn't seem to like where this is going.

"That's boring. Come with us to the 'Club Luna'!" Said the Hyper blonde making us freeze at the mention of the club we were going to go to now. I guess that's ruin.

"Actually, Naruto we were going there right now. I guess we'll see you there."

"Yeah! Ok see ya!"

We nodded and left the pace as fast as possible to skip more questions.

I watch Neji grin and I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Can I have the cookie?" I asked innocently looking at the cookie. Neji turned to me and looked at me curiously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara. Are you aware of how cute you sounded right now?"

"Uh?" I asked confused.

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Here." He said giving the cookie to me with a blush.

"Thanks." I said munching at the cookie and smiling. It tastes so good.

I look up and Neji was avoiding looking at me. Wonder why? I shrug it off and kept eating my cookie.

"So why are we still going to the Club if Sasuke's going?" I ask him because Naruto isn't the problem. The blonde we can handle.

He shrugged. "I still want to dance with you."

"Oh. Ok then but I'm not really good at dancing. Just to warn you."

He shrugged again and turned to look at me.

"Finished?" He said raising an eyebrow at my hand I was licking.

"Cookie?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I finished it."

"Wow that was fast."

"Thanks."

"Ok then…let's enter." He said nodding to the entrance.

It was really crowded. More then before but that's an obvious thing. The restaurant seemed expensive.

When we entered the first thing I felt was a hand snake around my waist. I look up to Neji and he smiled at me. I blushed yet again.

"Let's dance."

I nodded and he leaded me to the dance floor.

After a couple of minutes we danced like four songs and I feel like dying. I'm exhausted. Neji pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.

I felt electricity thru my body.

"Want a brake?" I nodded to him and we went to the bar. People were looking at us. Some were looking with lust that made me shiver. I felt a hand grabbed me tighter and closer to a strong body. I felt safe. It felt good.

When we reached the bar I saw Neji smirk when he looked at the corner. I look where he's looking and I see Naruto was waving like a maniac and Sasuke glaring at Neji. Did Neji do that to make Sasuke jealous? What am I a toy?

I looked at the glass that was in front of me. I wasn't aloud to drink since I'm still 17. Neji can drink since he's already 18. I feel use.

"You guys were hot!" Screamed the blonde to Neji who only said a yes and a look to Sasuke that said 'beat that'. Now I feel like a thing. I hate this feeling. Why is life such a bitch?

Sorry life. Wait. I'm not sorry, do something I feel like my life purpose is to be a possession a thing that one can use and when one is finished with it they throw it away. I don't want that. Not that again.

I look at my lap where my hands are and I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Neji.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I say blankly not looking at him in the face.

I stand up and passed him trying to ignore him completely. I head up to where the bathroom is suppose to be and enter it. I see a big guy doing his business and I decide to get in front a stool, lasting more than what I intended. I felt the guy beside me staring.

"Oh hey you're that kid who was dancing with the hot long haired guy. That was hot."

I nodded my thanks and I smile falsely.

There, now piss off dude! I need my privacy.

He chuckled and then left the room but not before grabbing _my_ ass. That jerk. I started to focus again and I was finally able to do my thing. When I finished I headed to wash my hands. The door opened but I decide to ignore it. I mean it is a public bathroom. When I finished cleaning my hands I feel someone behind me, I look up at the reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I say with a frown.

He had a frown of his own.

"Why are you avoiding me all of the sudden?" He asked my reflection holding both my arms with his.

"I'm not." I said simply looking at the eyes of the reflection. He scowled and his grip in my hands got tighter.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not." I said again. Telling him lies is easier when I'm not looking directly, but he still reads me. How?

He turns me around and pushes his hip to pin mine to the washbasin. He still has a grip on my hands. I groan at the friction and I bite my lip to prevent moans to escape. I look at the serious face of Neji and I turn to look away.

He grabs my wrist with one hand and the other one held my chin to face him.

Why does this situations keep happening to me. Haven't I had enough of this? Why is it that when I find someone I like, they end up being like this. They think they own me. I hate this. Life stinks.

"Gaara. Tell me why are you avoiding me." I look away to the floor.

"Look at me!" I look at him with a glare his eyes widen but then he frowned.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Why…" I ask bitterly. "…Because of how you're treating me. Like a thing!"

"What are you talking about I am not treati-"

"Liar! Look at what your doing? Are you here because I'm not acting like you want me to? Do you want me to look at you every single second? Do you need to show me off like a new toy? You are just a bastard! Now let go of me NOW!" I screamed squirming.

"Gaara stop it! I'm not doing such things."

"Oh yeah and what about Sasuke uh? Why did you do that!? I saw you smirking at him while he glared. What is this a competition?"

"No!...Gaara listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you anymore, just let go!"

I get my self-free and I try to run to the door but he pins me to the floor, my face hitting the dirty floor. He turns me around and held's me there with my hands over my head. His hips are straddling me.

"Get off!" I feel my eyes tear up. I don't like this I want to go home and never get out. I don't want to talk or feel anything. I'm fucking scared and I don't know why!

"Please…listen." Neji begs and I nodded turning my face to the side letting my tears run.

"I'm sorry I made you think that I wanted to use you. You are not a thing. You are my friend and the most beautiful person I have ever met. I would never try to do anything like that to you. Please believe me. And about Sasuke, I just don't like him but he likes you and I don't want you to like him, I thought that if he saw you and I dancing he would leave you alone."

I heard everything and it makes sense. But the last thing makes sense too and he does the same things when I get close to someone. I don't like this even if he is telling the true I wont be able to tell. Their features betray everything they stand for. I need to get out of here now, before anything else happens.

I nodded but didn't turn my face. I heard and felt him sigh, but he didn't move.

"N-neji can y-you get off?" I ask still looking at the other way. I don't want him to see me.

"...Fine." He stands and offers me a hand. I take it. I was looking at the ground and I started to clean my self with my hands. I shook my head a little to make my tears disappear. My eyeliner must be really messy right now. I walk to the mirror and start taking my eyeliner off as much as I could from my cheek. I didn't do much but It doesn't look too horrible. Who am I kidding it looks awful!

"I'm going home." I say walking to the exit. He grabs my hand.

"I'm going with."

"No! I can go by my self."

"Gaara it's dangerous."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of my self. I'm not a little kid."

"Gaara. I don't want you to go alone."

"I'll be fine." I said pulling my hand off and getting out of the bathroom followed by Neji.

"Gaara please. I will follow you. I don't care but you're not going alone."

"You're not so drop it."

"I can-" He was cut off by a hand that pulled him back.

"Oh hey cutie. You're not dancing? How about we dance uh?"

I left running before he could say anything. I didn't care if someone else was hitting on him right now. I just wanted to leave and that was the best distraction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate this I feel cold. Why is it so cold?

I am now walking my way home…alone. But that's because I chose it. I left Neji back with I don't now when and I don't care who. Maybe…no. I can't believe how my life get's pull in to this situations. This isn't fair. Why can't I have a normal relation-ship? I hate this.

I bump in to someone when I was looking at the floor. I look up to see who it was. My eyes widened.

"Y-you!?"

End of chapter.

A/N: Please review. I need ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry 4 the long wait. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter four**

I bump in to someone when I was looking at the floor. I look up to see who it was. My eyes widened.

"Y-you!?"

"Yes my little red angel it's me." Said the smooth cool voice that send shiver thru my spine.

How can this be possible? How did he find me? How did he get out?

"Are surprise little one?" Asks me the men of my fears.

My eyes tear up and he starts getting closer to me. I take a step back. We did that until I was trap. My back in the wall an his breath on my neck,

"Oh god how much I miss you." He said nuzzling in my neck.

I can't move. I never could move when he throws this kind of aura. He's angry, I can feel it.

"Did _you_ miss _me?_" He asked licking, sucking and biting my neck.

I nodded.

"Hn." He said while letting his hands explore my body. He leaned up to look at me.

"Are you crying for happiness?"

I nodded and more tears fell.

"Oh that's so beautiful. He kissed my tears away but more fell. He kissed my eyelids closed and I kept them like that. I don't want to see him. Why is he here? Why?

I feel a hand slip down my t-shirt caressing my chest then he grabbed a nipple and pinched it, My breath is getting heavier, Another hand slipped thru the waist band's back of my pants and started to grab my ass hard. I bit my lip to stop my moans. I started to bleed but I ignored it.

He slipped a finger between my back cheeks and started to massage my entrance. My body trembles at the touch.

"I missed you so much red, you have no idea."

He licked the blood away from my lip and then he started to kiss me forcefully and slipped his tongue in. I dared not to bite. I am too scared. I don't want him to hurt me again.

He started to move his hip to mine and my moans were swallowed by the men in front of me.

Then suddenly a light appeared and he stopped to look where it was coming from. He slipped his hands away from me and I sigh of relief.

"I'll be back for you _my Red."_ He said running to another direction. I just stood there in shock.

I can't believe he came back. I don't I don't I don't want to be close to him. I'm…scare as shit.

I started to feel tears in my eyes. The light from earlier was getting closer and closer then it stopped and I could hear the car door opening and closing. I look up but I could only see a figure of a person. The light was too bright and too close. I used my hand to maybe lessened the bright lights effect. But I could not see the person. But I guess I wont need to wait too long to see who it is since that person was getting closer.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Gaara what happened?" That voice.

"Sasuke?"

"Come on let me get you home." He said pushing me a little to his car.

I was in no position to say no. What if Sasuke left and he was still hiding and waiting for me to be alone again. I can't have that. Not anymore.

When I finally seated my self in the passenger seat I sighed again. The car was warm and it smelled good.

The drivers door opened and Sasuke sat closing the door. He started to ride the car towards my house, which with car one had to go around the park to get there.

"Gaara what happened?"

I don't want to tell you. You would only take advantage of it.

"Gaara please…?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded and let the topic drop.

When we arrived to my house I look thru the window and I saw the lights off. I froze.

'They are not there. They said they were not going anywhere tonight.'

I start to shake and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I look back with tears in my eyes and Sasuke's eyes widen and he pulls me in to a warm embrace. He stroked my back and whispered me.

"It's ok. Don't worry I'm here It's ok."

I couldn't control my self any longer and I started to cry harder and I hugged him as tight as I could Sasuke's waist. He did the same to me. He started to kiss my head and kept whispering me soothing words.

"You don't want to be alone?" He asks me and I shake my head as a 'no'.

"Do you want to stay with me in my apartment?"

I nodded.

"Ok then."

I forcefully let him go and cleaned my face of all tears. Sasuke started the car again and we drove off to his apartment.

After about six minutes we arrived to Sasuke's apartment building. It was a nice apartment building that has to be a little expensive. He grabbed my hand and we headed to his apartment. His number was 101P. It was in the last floor. He opened the door without letting go of my hand and we entered.

He turned the lights on and told me to wait a moment in the black sofa of his living room. It was really nice decorated. Everything was black and silver. It looks amazing. A couple of moments later the Uchiha returned with a wet towel. He laid down on his knees in the floor in front of me and started to clean my face.

Closing my eyes I let him clean my face. It felt good to have him treating me like this. When he finished I didn't open my eyes. He cupped my cheek and I lean to the warm touch. He started to massage me with his hand.

"Gaara." I slowly open my eyes and I meet his deep onyx eyes. I flinched as his eyes were the same and I closed them again.

"Gaara…what happened?" I shook my head and a tear fell. I felt him kissing it away and he picked me up. I panicked. I opened my eyes and started to move away.

"It's ok Gaara, I wont do anything. I will just lay you down in a bed ok?"

I sigh and nodded.

He looks a lot like him it's scary. They must be family. They're second name, they're features; it's too much. They must be. What if they are both together on this and Sasuke told him where I am.

My head hurts and I don't want to think anymore.

Sasuke lay's me down on the bed. He tries to leave but I reached to stop him.

"Stay…please?"

He gave me a sad look that made me flinch. I'm so pathetic.

I felt a weight beside me. I hug him to feel his warm body and he covers us with his sheet. Instantly I felt at sleep hopping that life doesn't get worst.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I felt really warm. I open my eyes to meet a pale sleeping face in front of me. First I panicked then I remembered last night and I calmed a little bit.

He looks beautiful. I reached to touch his face to get a piece of hair out of his face. He must have felt the touch because he leaned to it. I caressed his warm cheek and he slowly opens his eyes to show dark deep black eyes. I turn away from him then I look back when he grabs my hand and kissed it. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile too.

"What time is it?" I ask a little surprise of the light in the room coming from the window.

"Don't worry I called school. We are both excused for today, so don't freak on me now."

I smile.

"Thanks."

"So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

I look away from him and sigh. Turning to face him I started to tell my story and my deepest fears to him. Leaving out the resemblances that the two have and other things he didn't need to know.

"So that's why you and your family left your home town uh?"

I nodded looking at his neck since I didn't want to look him in the face. I'm thinking my life it's getting more complicated by the minute.

**End of the chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome. **

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry 4 the long wait. Here's the new chapter of Life stinks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter: Five**

"So that's why you and your family left your home town uh?"

I nodded looking at his neck since I didn't want to look him in the face. I'm thinking my life it's getting more complicated.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around."

Nodding once again I shifted a little bit and started to sit up. Sasuke did the same. I look down at my expose torso and I turned to him.

He smirked at my confuse face.

"Don't think bad of me. You wanted the t-shirt off, not me. Not that I mind."

The last thing, he said smirking. I blushed and turned to the other side of the room.

The room was pretty big and fancy. I wonder how Sasuke could afford all of this? He lives alone right? Maybe…

"Do you…live alone?"

I heard him shifting in the bed, so I turn to look at him. He was looking at a picture on the nightstand.

"Yeah."

He sighed and stood up.

"But that's all in the past." He assured me with a warm smile.

"Are you hungry? I can do breakfast."

I smiled and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that day.**

"Gaara are you going to come out? Dinner's ready." Temari asked knocking outside my room's door.

"I'll be down soon!" I assured so she would leave faster, so I can finish writing a lyric I was working on.

I finally finished it. Sighing I get up and walk out my room to go down stair. As soon as I exited the door the scent of recent made cookies overcame my senses and I rushed down the stair like a drug addict looking for his drug.

'I swear I'm addicted to cookies. They are just so good.'

When I finally reached the kitchen the first I did was swept five cookies from the cooling area earning a scream from Temari.

"Gaara! Those are _our_ dessert!"

I just looked at her and sighed.

"Look there's three cookies left. After dinner each on grabs one. Happy?" I say biting one of my cookies. Mm…tastes better then last time. I wonder what she's using?

"Gaara." She used her warning scary voice.

"Temari." We just stared at each other for a minute until I sighed again. I walked towards the plate where the cookies were. Turning my back so Temari wouldn't see what I was doing I broke two cookies in half.

Stepping away from the cookies I smile at Temari that was giving me 'I know your on to something' look.

Stepping away from the counter where the cookies were I walked calmly to the dining room where our food was already set up. The only thing that was missing were the cookies. Talking about those…

"Gaara!"

I smirk and sited my self in a chair glaring at the food.

'Great. Now we need to sit beside each other like a happy family during dinner. This stinks.'

"Gaara." Temari said entering the room with the plate of cookies in hand.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"Why did you break the cookies in half?"

"Because I only left one for each one of us, but now there's _two_ cookies for the two of you." I said the best I could sweetly say looking at both Kankurou and Temari.

"Gaara." Kakuro called.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Don't act like that! You're scaring me!"

I chuckle and turned to Temari.

"Can we start eating now?"

She sighed and sited her self beside Kankurou giving me a little glare before saying we could start.

It was a really silent dinner except for Knakuro's voice. He was actually telling something that happened to him that day but I could only hear blah blah blah.

"Gaara."

I look up from my food, not stopping eating of course. The faster I finish my food, the faster I can eat my cookies.

"So what happened last night?" I froze at Temari's question.

What can I tell them? That _he_ found me and almost…

I sigh out loud and decide to lie.

"You guy's weren't home and a friend of mine invited me to his house." I shrug like it was nothing. I resumed my eating.

"Oh Neji right?" Said Temari with a grin on her face.

"Neji the dude with the long hair."

"No. Not him. I left him at the party with my other friend."

"So what's your f_riend's _name?" Asked Temari.

I look up to look at my two siblings and I almost drawn my self in my own food. They're such idiots! Why are they starring at me with those puppy eyes? They don't work on me!

"I'm finished, I'm going to my room."

"Gaara, if you tell us I'll do more cookies."

I groan out loud.

"Sasuke. Bring the cookies up when you finish them."

I ran upstairs as quick as I could.

Arriving there I locked my room and starting to pass my written story to the laptop.

'Maybe I should see how it sounds.' I thought. Walking towards behind my closet door to take my guitar out.

I sited my self on the bed with my guitar.

When I was ready to start, someone knocked at the door.

"What?"

"Mm…cookies?" Asked Temari.

I frowned.

'Why is she talking so nervously? Is not like she's never done that before. And she hasn't done anything wrong…has she?'

I get up and laid my guitar beside my desk. That way Temari wont see my guitar on the bed and start chirping loudly because I used it.

Opening the door to start questioning my sister I almost got a heart attack for my surprise.

There in front of me stood…Neji with small smile and

"Cookies!" I stretched to take them but Neji moved them away, making me grab his chest. I blush at the touch and pull it back.

Glaring at the pale teen in front of me I cross my hands around the chest.

Neji chuckled at my behavior.

"I'm sorry." He said looking me at the eyes.

I frown. "About what?"

No he frowns. "About yesterday."

"Oh. It…wasn't your fault. I was feeling weird last night. Can you give me the cookies?"

He didn't move and for a while he just stared at me. Making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Is that why you came?"

"Why didn't you come today to school?"

"Oh. Mm…I wasn't feeling well…so I stayed. Got a problem with that?" 'Why am I acting like this towards him? I get angry at him for such stupid things.'

"No." He said silently. "But you should have called me. I brought your work for today is in the bag." Said Neji showing the said bag.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Can I get in?" He asked nodding to my room.

I hesitated but nodded. Walking before him and letting him in, passing in front of me I inhale his sweet scent.

'God he smells so good.'

I close the door and went to sit on my bed again.

He stared at me for a moment before sitting besides me. He held his bag on his lap and took some papers out.

"Here. I made copies of my notes."

I reach out and grab them, I blushed when our hands touched.

'Shit. This is not good. Not good at all.' Looking at the papers I thank Neji again.

It was so nice of him to bring me his notes.

Sighing I look at his left hand still holding the cookies in a little plastic bag.

"Can I have my cookies now?" I say looking at him in the eyes. He gulped and blushed. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my features.

He turned his face away hiding his blush, giving me the plastic bag.

"Don't…do that." Said Neji still looking everywhere but me.

"What?" I ask munching on a cookie. He turned to me and looked away sighing.

"That." He sounded annoyed.

"What's that?" 'He's not making any sense.'

"Forget it." He said shaking his head.

"No. Tell me."

He sighed again. "You just act too cute."

I think I just turned completely in to my hair color.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say so I just turn to look at the floor.

He chuckled and started to look around my room.

"You play guitar?"

"Uh?" I turned to where Neji was looking and I saw my guitar. "Oh. Mm…yeah I guess."

"Hn. Interesting…an electric guitar…I play too you know."

"Really?" I just couldn't imagine Neji playing the electric guitar…wait…oh my God he would look so ho-

"Gaara?" Neji asked me while shaking my shoulders.

'Oh God. I did not just spaced out in front of Neji.'

"Sorry."

"Hn. Gaara I need to tell you something important."

"What?" I asked still eating my cookies.

"Well I know you know I like you, but in reality I-" He was cut off by some knocks on the door.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He was saying something important!

"Mm…there's a friend down stairs that said that he has something of yours."

"Uh? Who is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask him. But he's tall and has black hair!"

My eyes widen at who is the person down stairs. But wait it isn't him, because Temari knows who he is and she wouldn't let him get close to me.

I sigh. 'Then who is it?' 'Maybe it's SASUKE! OH. MY. GOD! Not now!'

"Mm…I'll be back." I say to Neji before running downs stairs. When I arrived at the door I took a deep breath.

Opening the door I see the raven I was expecting with a smirk.

"Sasuke."

"Hey Gaara." He said smiling.

"What…are you doing here?"

"Oh! Right." He swung something off his shoulder and handed it to me. It was my backpack. Oh right I left it at the classroom when Sasuke…

I blush and take the bag pack.

"Thanks." I say looking at the bag pack.

"So are you doing anything tomorrow?" Asked me Sasuke leaning on the door frame.

Before I could answer a hand went to my shoulder and pulled me back to a strong chest. I look up surprise to see Neji glaring at Sasuke.

"Yes he is." Spat Neji.

Sasuke glared at Neji and walked closer to us, almost making me a sandwich between the two.

"What are _you _doing here Hyuuga?"

**End**

**A/N: What do you think? Like the ending? I do. So what do you all think will happen? Have any ideas of what will happen. **

**Please Review. Ideas are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hELLO EVERYONE!!! here is my new Chapter of Life stinks! I hope u all enjoy!!!**

**Beta: Fluffy the Cat Demoness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter: Six.**

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked Sasuke, leaning against the door frame.

Before I could answer a hand went to my shoulder and pulled me back against a strong chest. I looked up, surprised to see Neji glaring at Sasuke.

"Yes, he is." Spat Neji.

Sasuke glared at Neji and walked closer to us, almost making me a sandwich between the two.

"What are _you _doing here Hyuuga?"

"I should be asking _you_ that, _Uchiha_."

'Fuck! Not again!' "Mm…well thanks for bringing my bag Sasuke." I said trying to push Neji away but he was like a freaking wall!

Neji frowned and turned to me.

"Why did he have your bag?"

I froze. 'What am I supposed to say?'

Sasuke chuckled and Neji turned to glare at the Uchiha.

"What, you don't know?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Neji tried to pass me but I pushed back. "Neji, stop."

"Jealous are we?" taunted Sasuke.

Neji growled at Sasuke. "He left it at my house this morning." Neji's eyes widened.

'Shit!'

"Sasuke! Thanks for bringing my bag back! Bye!" I closed the door before the raven could answer.

I felt a shiver run down my spine when I felt Neji behind me, closer than before. He leaned towards my ear and whispered a little angrily.

"Let's talk up stairs, shall we?"

I gulped and nodded. 'I feel like I've done something really wrong.'

I turned around hesitantly and saw Neji's retreating back going up stairs. I sighed and turned to glare at my spying siblings.

They gulped and pretended to be doing something else. I sighed again and shook my head.

Starting to walk up stairs to my room, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. 'What will Neji say? Will he get mad and never talk to me?'

When I finally reached my open door, I peeked inside to see Neji on the bed with his eyes closed and his hands folded on his chest. It seemed like he was trying to control himself.

I closed the door as softly as possible so I wouldn't bother Neji, but as soon as I closed the door Neji's eyes opened and he was glaring at the ceiling.

He shook his head and spoke up.

"Why were you at his house?"

I frowned at the question.

"Why do you care?" 'Shit, why did I ask that?'

He scowled at my question and turned towards me. "Because I care for you."

"Of course you do, but I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself you know."

His scowl deepened. "He is not to be trusted! He could have done something to you!" He yelled, standing up.

I stepped back, a little alarmed at Neji's outburst, making me hit the wall behind me.

"He's not like that!" I yelled back.

"Well of course he doesn't seem like that to you!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean he's playing with you!"

"No, he isn't!"

"Yes, he is!"

"No! He is not or he would have-"

"-Taken you to his place?"

"That's not what happened!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about you tell me what happened?"

I growled at the brunette who kept getting closer to me.

"I don't need to explain anything to you! You are not my boyfriend!"

"But I want to be!" He yelled back and punched the wall beside me so hard he made a little crater. (Yeah! Neji rocks!)

I whimpered at this and turned to look at the floor. His other hand came to cup my cheek and turned my face to look at his. I still refused to look at him directly.

"Gaara, look at me." I shook my head. He came closer and I tried to move back but I was already flat against the wall. "Gaara, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Y-you didn't. What makes you think that?" I said, keeping my eyes away from the Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry Gaara. It's just that…I love you. Oh God Gaara, I love you so much." I turned to him with wide eyes. 'Did he just confess his love for me?'

"You…you love…me?" His eyes softened. "Of course. Haven't you noticed?" He said, caressing my cheek. I leaned into the warm touch. 'It's been so long since I heard that.'

"Why…do you…love me?" I asked pleadingly. I wanted to know if he was for real. I don't want to be hurt again.

He smiled. "Everything. Your way of speaking, your blushing, your strength, your pride, your stubbornness, your lips, eyes, hair, body, soul and heart. I love all of you. You're perfect in every single aspect in my eyes."

My breath was stolen away and I couldn't believe his words. 'Is he for real?'

"Gaara. Will you be my boyfriend?"

My eyes widened again and I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yes, Neji. I…will be your boyfriend."

Neji smiled and hugged me. I returned the hug, feeling tears of happiness falling over my cheeks. We separated a little and he kissed my cheeks a couple of times then my eyelids, then my nose and I couldn't help but blush. He chuckled and locked his lips with mine in a soft kiss.

His left hand snaked around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. He nibbled my lower lip and I answered by letting his tongue enter my mouth. He pushed me back against the wall and his kiss deepened and a moan came right from my throat when he kissed me so passionately. 'This feels so good.'

He leaned back and kissed my cheek again, and then the other, then he lowered to my pulse and kissed it. Soon after that he started to nibble and bite. My moans couldn't be held back. It felt too good.

Neji pushed me harder against the wall making us both moan at the friction. He lowered his lips to my exposed collarbone and started to kiss and lick it. Soon he started to buck his hips towards mine.

"Unghh haa ung…"

Oh my God. My hands held Neji's shoulder as hard as I could. I felt that if I let him go, this would all disappear and I didn't want that to happen. Neji sucked harder on the pulse in my neck and my breath hitched. I couldn't control it. He started to move his hips harder and his hand on my back raised me into air, making me balance completely between the wall and Neji's hot body. The friction became harsher and I couldn't hold it any longer. My back arched completely and I moaned as I came.

Right after I moaned, Neji growled and bit my neck, making me hiss in pain when he came. Our breathing was so labored that we couldn't conjure a word. We fell to the floor. I was pulled into Neji's lap and he rested his head on my neck and as I rested mine on his shoulder.

'I can't believe after a second of becoming a couple we did this.' I blushed at the thought of what we had just done and started to move but Neji wouldn't let me.

"Neji?" Neji pulled me closer to his body and I couldn't help the blush.

"Don't move." He whined.

We were tired and I didn't feel like moving from Neji so I decided to stay in place and rest a little while longer. 'I guess life doesn't stink too much.' I smiled to myself and soon after that I fell asleep with the feeling of Neji's warm breath tickling my neck.

8 hours later.

"Mnnn…ah…" 'So good. Wait!' I opened my eyes and the only thing I saw was complete darkness.

"Annghhh…" What the? I moved a little and shifted my weight to my elbows to look down and see Neji kissing and biting my chest.

"Nej-nghh …s-stop" He looked up from my chest and just by looking at his face I became harder. I shook my head. "What are you doing?"

"I got bored."

"What? Wait, what happened? What time is it?"

"4 am. So keep quiet. Your siblings are still sleeping."

"What? You…" Then I remembered what had happened. "Oh God."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Why are you still here?"

Neji frowned at my question and sat up, straddling my hips. Then I noticed. We were only in boxers and my erection was noticeable.

"Subaku, are you throwing me out?"

"Uh? No! I mean I…" He smirked.

"I'm only kidding." He moved his hips and I moaned. His eyes widened and I felt something fairly large poke my stomach. 'Oh my God! Is that his…fuck he's big!'

"Damn it Gaara."

I blushed and my breath was labored. "Neji, get off!" I hissed.

"No! I'm hard and it's _your _fault."

"You were the one who sat on top of _me_ after leaving hickeys all over my torso!" I hissed as low as possible. I didn't want to wake my siblings. It would be to embarrassing to be found in such a position.

"Hn. You were the one who moaned like a beast right then."

I blushed and glared at Neji.

"Get off!"

"Not before I get rid of _my_ problem and…yours." He said the last part, smirking and grabbing my erection.

I bit my lip to stop the moan but a loud sigh was heard.

"Damn Gaara, you're a loud one."

"Bastard!"

"I can fix that." Neji said with a smirk, leaning down towards my face.

I let myself fall to the bed so I could use my hands to push him off but he grabbed them and pulled them to the top of my head. After a little struggle, he finally caught my wrists with one of his hands. He started to move his hips and when my moan was about to be released, he kissed me. He kept moving but it was too hard to keep it up like this. It was too hard to breathe. Neji leaned back and spread my legs wide. "Let's try this again." Neji said, leaning down to my neck and sucked. I couldn't help my moans but they were stopped by another kiss.

"Neji, stop. I…I can't breathe." I said between gasps. He growled at my attempt to push him away and pushed me really hard against the bed, enough to make a loud sound of movement and my moan was even louder.

"Neji!" I hissed.

"Shut up." He said, gasping. My eyes widened when my erection felt the cold wind. I looked down and saw that our little ones were out of their boxers from the little hole.

I looked into pale eyes and pale eyes stared at my jade ones. 'Isn't he going to move?' I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Fuck, Neji, move!"

He chuckled. "Oh? Now you want it? What about your siblings?"

"Fuck them. I want to finish this _now."_ He once again chuckled and started to move, letting my hands go free. He readjusted himself and put his weight on his elbows that were on each side of my head and started to move.

When I felt our skin touch I couldn't help but grab Neji's shoulders as if they were my life line.

We moved in sync and moaned without caring who heard or what they would do. We just wanted to satisfy ourselves _now._

"Mnnh…Neji I'm ahhhh!" We both came at the same time making our voices combine into one.

"That…was…great." Gasped Neji, resting on my bed. I smiled and hugged his waist. He smiled and hugged me back.

"I love you, Neji."

Neji's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Oh God. I love it how that phrase sounds on your lips."

I chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

Meanwhile…

In the two rooms beside Gaara's were two very awake teens. Their eyes as wide as plates, too scared to close them and dream about what they had just heard.

The end for this chapter

**A/N:**

**Please review and do tell! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everybody! I must say I'm a little disappointed because of the few reviews I received. It makes me sad. T.T BUT! I like to write soo even if I only received 1 or 2 reviews I don't mind much. But it does make feel good. ^.^ Anyway! Reviewers and readers enjoy!**

**Beta: Fluffy The Cat Demoness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.**

**Chapter: Seven**

"Oh come on Gaara!" Whined a stupid blonde in front of me, blocking my way to my lunch with Neji.

"No." I moved, trying to pass around him but he kept getting in my way like a stubborn fool.

"Come on Gaara, we haven't spent fun time together. Besides, Neji and the teme won't go if you don't." I stopped to stare at the blonde. He seemed a little mad.

Well of course he was. He did have a crush on Sasuke. He must be jealous. Maybe I should tell him I'm dating Neji. But Neji and I promised each other not to tell anyone yet, at least not until those guys from the mental hospital left town. They keep visiting my siblings and I weekly to check on me. They are supposed to be like that for at least one more week. And I think it's better if they don't now about me having a boyfriend. They might not approve of it and maybe they'll make me move again. And I don't want that. But…Naruto wouldn't tell, would he?

"Hello? Earth to Gaara." The blonde waved a tan hand in front of me to see if I was awake and I kept ignoring him.

If I tell him, he might tell Sasuke. And if he didthat, it might cause some trouble.

"Gaara!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled at the blonde that had grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to wake me.

"What's wrong with you? Are you all right? You spaced out on me there. Are you high?"

I glared at the blonde in front of me, but then I couldn't stop myself from sighing.

I needed to tell him the truth. He needs to know. But maybe he can wait a week. A week isn't that long. What's a week going to do, right?

"Let's have some lunch…dobe."

"Hey, that's a teme VIP name. Only _he_ can call _me_ that, so don't call me that!"

"Ok." I said to the blonde, ignoring the stares that were directed at us. It's weird everyone looks at us like outcasts. I guess after years of this, one gets use to it.

"Hey Gaara, are you aware that you are spacing out again?" My eyebrow twitched.

"Naruto."

"Mm?"

"Shut up and let me space out IF I want to." I hissed through gritted teeth.

Finally he shut up, but heaven did not last long for the blonde had come up with something more annoying to say.

"Do you think Sasuke is hot?"

OH. MY. GOD. Did he just ask me if his crush is hot? He just wants to know if I like Sasuke or not so I guess I'll lie for his sake.

"No."

"Really?" He asked, a little too happy. I guess I'd just made his day. I'm such a good guy. I don't understand why people don't think so.

I nodded to him so I wouldn't need to answer it verbally. He grinned at me.

"So, if you had to give him a number from 0 to 10, what would you give him?"

Why does he need to ask me that? I'd already told him that I didn't think Sasuke was hot.

I sighed and started to think. Maybe he wants to hear a low number since not many people think Sasuke isn't hot. Actually, I don't think anyone thinks that the Uchiha wasn't hot.

So, if he hears a low number he will feel better.

"3." At hearing this, the blonde started to laugh like a maniac. I smile a little at myself. It is nice to make someone laugh, even if it is a lie that had made him laugh.

" A three? That's harsh Gaara." Said a dark voice behind us.

We both turned, knowing who that voice belonged to. Naruto was still laughing and I had a smirk adorning my face. It was starting to get funnier. Has anyone ever told the great Uchiha Sasuke that he wasn't hot before?

"Well I'm sorry, but you're not my type." I said, still smirking.

"Really?" He asked, walking in front of both Naruto and I.

I tilted my head to the side. "Yes, really."

"So what's your type then?" Naruto had already stopped laughing and was staring at us with a frown on his face.

He felt left out and soooo jealous.

I shrugged at his question. "I guess I like…" I can't describe Neji can I?

"Long haired?" Sasuke asked and I frowned at that.

"Yeah. I do like guys with long hair."

"Really? That means you like really light eyes and creamy skin?"

What the heck? Why was he describing Neji? Well, I won't be made of a fool.

"Wow, you really know what I'm looking for." I said, a little cocky when his face turned into a scowl.

"Well that's nice." He said, smiling.

What is he planning? Does he know about Neji and me?

"Let's go to lunch dobe. You should come with us too. Neji is in a meeting." Sasuke said to me with a weird glint in his eyes. Only by looking at his eyes made me remember about _him_. Why do they have to look so alike?

"How do you know he's in a meeting?" I asked, walking beside Naruto towards the cafeteria.

"He told me." He said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm the vice-president of the senior class. I'm supposed to know where the president is at all times."

"Hn." I guess that's a reasonable explanation.

After getting our food and finding a table, we started to eat silently until some of our other…friends? came to join us. Kiba sat next to Naruto and in front of me, while Shikamaru sat next to me in front of Naruto and Choji was in front of Sasuke who was on the other side of Naruto trying to take his hand back from some of his fan girls.

All you could hear at our table was Shikamaru snoring, Choji munching his chips, Kiba and Naruto babbling about God knows what, and Sasuke cursing all earth to hell when the cannibal girls tried to pry his arm off.

I smirked at the scenery. It's weird. I don't hang out with them much because Neji and Sasuke are like enemies, but if Neji would have been here it would have been perfect. I've never had friends and now I think I have a lot of them. So I'm happy, really happy. I don't think anything can make me lose this moment. Ever.

I sighed happily as I finished my sandwich. While eating, I felt someone staring at me. At first, I thought it was Sasuke, but he was still fighting with the girls that wouldn't give up. Looking around, I saw no one looking in our direction but I can still feel it.

I'm getting paranoid. "Gaara?" I looked up at Kiba with a questionable gaze.

"Are you all right man? You are looking a little freaked out there. Looking for someone?"

"…No." I kept eating but then I noticed everyone was in complete silence and was looking at me strangely. I looked up to glare at them but they weren't there.

What the fuck!?

Then I felt someone snake their hands around my waist and whisper,

"There you are my little red angel."

I stood up, a little alarmed, and looked behind me with wide eyes. No one was there. I looked back at where my friends were and they were there again, looking at me in concern.

"Gaara? Are you all right?" Asked Naruto, extending his arm to touch me. I jerked out of his reach and almost fell to the floor.

"I'm…fine. I need to get some fresh air." I took my bag and walked out of the cafeteria with stares following me all the way outside.

When I reached the outside, I started to run. After a couple of minutes of running I found myself falling in front of a tree, gasping for air

"What was that all about?" I whispered to myself while sitting on the grass and laying back against the tree.

Closing my eyes, I tried to control my labored breathing. When I finally calmed down, I started to think of what had just happened. I could have sworn I heard his voice and felt his arms. Why was this happening? I shook my head and opened my eyes to look at my hands. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten that he was free. He hadn't appeared so I'd just pushed the thought of him coming after me away. I'd already told Neji about him. He'd said that he would protect me. The same thing Sasuke had said.

"Hey." I looked up to see obsidian eyes. I flinched at the sight. He noticed this and he frowned, sitting next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Then why did you act like that in the cafeteria?"

I shrugged. "Day dream." I mumbled.

"Bad day dream?"

I nodded my answer and he sighed. "Is it about that guy?"

I fidgeted a little but nodded.

"Don't worry about him. He won't hurt you anymore."

Maybe I should tell him that the guy has the same last name as him and was currently free, roaming around town.

"Gaara." I turned to the raven and my lips were claimed by the raven's. My eyes widened and I started to push him away. He didn't budge. I punched him in the ribs and he gasped, letting my lips free.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled, not letting me out of his grip.

"Sasuke, you kissed me!"

"So?!"

"I didn't want you to!"

"Why not?" He yelled, a little annoyed. "Gaara, I…" He growled and let me go, starting to think of a way to tell me what he wanted to say.

I looked down at the grass, biting my lip. I should tell him.

"Well, isn't this a beautiful scene?" I froze at the voice, my eyes big with fear as I saw Sasuke trying to see who was behind the tree.

"Sasuke." I whispered to him. He turned to me and his eyes widened when he saw my eyes fill with tears.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" He whispered, holding me to his body.

"We need…to leave now."

"Aw, but why? This was getting so interesting."

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Sasuke's grip got tighter after yelling this.

"Aw, I'm hurt my otouto doesn't remember my voice."

Sasuke's eyes widened. I tried to push Sasuke so we could run but he was frozen.

"Sasuke!" I yelled desperately.

He turned to me. "He's your nightmare?" It was barely audible but I could hear his fear. I nodded my answer and he held me tighter. We stood up and we started to run towards the school. However, before we could get there _he_ appeared in front of us.

We immediately stopped. Our grips on each others hands got tighter and we started to walk backwards.

"This is hurtful. Both my brother and my lover holding hands and trying to run away from me."

**Normal POV.**

There was complete silence between the three males. Not one of the teenagers dared to move just yet. It was all a matter of time but they had faith that someone might exit the cafeteria and scream for help or something.

"Mm…I missed both of you so much." The older Uchiha said with a husky tone, not bothering to hide the lust he held inside his eyes.

The two teenagers tried to not act scared but inside they were screaming for help. Sasuke couldn't let himself get scared again. It had been 10 years since he last saw his brother. He practiced everyday self defense and actually got really good at fighting. HE SHOULD NOT BE SCAREd OF HIS BROTHER.

"Stay away from us!" Sasuke yelled when his brother took another step.

"Oh foolish little brother, are you still afraid of your aniki?"

"No. I'm not." Sasuke hissed at his brother. The older raven chuckled and turned to the red head beside Sasuke.

"And you, my red angel, are you still scared of me?"

The red head didn't know how to answer. He couldn't lie to him. He would…punish him.

Sasuke seemed to notice Gaara's fear of answering so he walked in front of the red head, blocking the older raven from looking at him. He was not going to let Gaara get hurt. He had promised that he would protect him and that's what he would do.

"Well, isn't that cute. My little brother has a crush on _my_ red angel. Too bad for you he only loves me. Isn't that right red?"

Gaara whimpered behind Sasuke, grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt hard. He was too fucking scared! He didn't want to be with that freak. He would…hurt him and Sasuke.

"Sasuke…let's run." Gaara begged behind Sasuke.

"No Gaara. I can't run. I promised myself that I would not run away from him ever again."

"But-"

"-No buts Gaara. Look, I want you to run towards school and call for help. Ok?"

"But, what about you?"

"Don't worry, I can handle it until someone comes."

"Sasuke…I don't want to leave you alone with him."

Sasuke sighed. "You don't have a xhoice. You 're too scare to even look at him Gaara, let alone fight him."

Fisting the back of Sasuke's shirt harder, he leaned his head on the back of Sasuke's shirt. "Please…be careful."

"I will." The raven nodded, still glaring at his older brother.

"Are you two love birds done whispering?"

Sasuke growled and started to walk towards Itachi.

"Gaara, go now." Gaara nodded even though the raven couldn't see and started to run towards the school.

"Interesting little otouto. You are willing to risk your life for the sake of another. I'm impressed. You have changed. However, that won't do you or Gaara any good."

777777777777777777

Gaara ran as fast as his legs let him go; he could see the school getting close. Just a little bit more and he would be there and he could find some help. Almost arriving at the cafeteria entrance, he was hit in the back making the red head fall unconscious on the floor.

"Sorry for that red, but love precedes life."

**The end!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Sorry guys but this is the end of this story I hope you all liked the ending!! Yeah Sasuke and Gaara are DEAD!!!**

……**.Ha! kidding it's not over but if you don't review it will!! So review or suffer!! :p**

**Sayonara!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I am so sorry I took so long! Anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

**Beta: Fluffy the Cat Demoness!!!!!**

**Warning: Rape, incest, bad language and what not. Oh! And the longest chapter yet! You have being warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter: eight**

"Wakey wakey, my little red angel." A teasing deep voice blew into pale ears, a hand stroking his red hair in a caring but harsh way.

Green eyes opened at the voice. His eyes widened when he saw who was waking him up.

"Itachi!" He yelled in surprise as he jumped as far away as he could from the Uchiha.

"Oh! You remember my name. How sweet. I thought you had forgotten." The raven said in mock relief. Gaara tried to move away, but his hands were tied to the bedpost. Seeing the red head trying to get free made the older raven smirk. Soon, he leaned down and licked Gaara's ear. Gaara yelped in surprise and tried yet again to move away. His back was already hitting the wall behind the bed. He couldn't go any further. Scared green eyes stared at the smirking Uchiha.

"I knew you would have never forgotten me." The older Uchiha whispered. He leaned in again, making the red head whimper a little. The Uchiha bit hard on his left ear, making Gaara hiss in pain as the blood started to drip onto his naked shoulder. Now he noticed that he was completely naked.

The raven grabbed Gaara's hair and pulled it back, exposing his pale neck and gaining a whimper. Itachi licked the neck until the jaw line and then kissed the pulse before he nibbled, making sure to leave a dark mark.

"Mng…" Gaara closed his eyes tightly as his breath started to hitch. He attempted to push the raven away with his free legs, but they were grabbed by strong pale arms and separated, letting the Uchiha place him self between them. The raven smirked when he saw the red head's flushed face, a tear falling down his cheek. Itachi leaned down and licked the tear away.

"P-please s-stop." Gaara whispered. His green eyes were still covered by pale eyelids as the Uchiha leaned down to whisper in the Subaku's ear his answer.

"But I'm having fun." The Uchiha mock whined and grabbed the limp member, making the red head cry out as the raven tightened his grip painfully.

"Don't you like this Gaara?" The raven asked huskily, trailing kisses all over the red head's cheek then going down to the jaw, neck, and chest.

Everything stopped when they both heard a grunt beside them. They turned to the other side. There was a raven. The younger Uchiha took his head into his hands and tried to remember what had happened. He felt a little numb. He couldn't move his legs much and his hands weighed a ton. His eyes widened when he noticed that he was naked. Then he remembered.

"…Sasuanghh…!" The older Uchiha gripped the younger's member harder.

His dark eyes turned to his side quickly and met tightly shut eyes. "Gaara!" He tried to move and help the red head, but he couldn't move. "Itachi, get the fuck away from him!" Sasuke yelled, trying to free his chained leg.

"Aw…cute little foolish brother." The older raven said, gripping the member in his hands harder.

"Aghh!!" Yelled Gaara, squirming side to side, tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"Gaara!" He stretched his hand out to the red head. He was so close but so far at the same time.

"Sasuke." Itachi called to get his brother's attention.

The younger Uchiha glared at his older brother. "Let him go!" He commanded.

Itachi smirked. "Or what little brother?" The raven tempted. "You're going to break the chains and beat me up?"

Sasuke growled. He gave a little side glance to Gaara. His toes were curled up at Itachi's hips, breathing hard, and painful features adorned his face. Blood covered his left ear and shoulder.

His eyes turned again to glare at his older brother. "Why are you doing this?!"

The oldest chuckled. "Oh little brother, you are such a fool. You never did understand what life's real meaning was."

"What?" The younger raven hissed.

"You'll see." Itachi said, grinning. The oldest raised Gaara's hips and turned to look at his younger brother's scared and shocked face. Sasuke stared at Gaara as he cried out when Itachi thrust his hard member into his tight, unprepared entrance.

"Ahghhhhhh!" Without letting the smaller teen get accustomed, Itachi thrusted deeper, making blood slip out of Gaara's entrance.

Sasuke was speechless. He couldn't move.

Itachi pulled out and slammed in hard. He went in a fast pace. Each thrust came with a scream and a tear.

"Angh…s-stop p-pleasangh!" Gaara attempted to plead to the older raven between sobs.

When Sasuke heard the pleading voice of the Subaku, the raven snapped out of his trance and started to pull his leg harder.

"Itachi, stop it! Get out of him! You're fucking hurting him!"

Itachi ignored the screaming as he kept slamming in and out of Gaara. Every thrust got rougher and rougher and the red head was hitting the wall behind him hard.

Lust filled the raven's eyes as he moved Gaara's legs wider and pulled his hair back to latch himself onto pale, abused neck.

"Itachi, stop!" Sasuke kept yelling, hearing Gaara take a breath to scream when the older raven bit his neck hard enough to rip out his skin. Sasuke pulled his leg hard enough to twist it at an uncomfortable angle and spraining an ankle. But, all in good or bad luck, he was freed.

Gaara let out a pained scream when the older Uchiha came, stinging from the feeling of a salty substance overpowering his injured hole.

Panting a little bit, Itachi turned towards Sasuke with a glint of lust when he saw the younger sprawled on the floor naked, trying to get up and failing miserably.

Sasuke looked up and glared at his older brother when he heard him chuckle.

"Anxious to get some, otouto?" Itachi taunted, pulling his member out of the whimpering redhead.

Sasuke growled at his brother and tried again to stand up, this time succeeding. Itachi got off the bed as well and leered at his younger brother's body.

"My, my, little brother, you have taken care of your body pretty well."

"Fuck off!"

"Hn. Still a brat though." Itachi said bitterly, coming closer to Sasuke.

The smaller raven was ready to attack when his brother was close enough. He was just waiting. When he was within his reach, he swung a punch to the elder's cheek but it was caught easily. The older raven pulled at the pale wrist, making the raven try to stop his step with his injured leg. The elder smirked again and pulled the wrist again when the younger teen tried to punch him with his free arm, causing the younger teen to fall on top of the red head on the bloody bed.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw who was under him. Gaara's eyes were closed, a tinge of rose adorned his cheek, panting slowly, his chest rising and falling, his hair in a complete mess. It was…

"Intoxicating, isn't he?" The older raven said in a taunting voice behind Sasuke's ear. Sasuke jerked up, but Itachi held him there, whispering words he didn't want to hear.

"Doesn't that flush make you want to _fuck_ him?"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, starting to thrash out of Itachi's grasp. But it was almost useless. He was in a weaker state then the older Uchiha.

"Mmm…" The elder moaned, licking Sasuke's earlobe and making Sauke jerk more. Not liking all the rash movements, the elder Uchiha surrounded Sasuke with his arms, making it look like a hug from behind. Like this, the raven couldn't move much as long as he was in the hard grip of Itachi.

"Look at those parted lips." He licked the inside of the ear making Sasuke shiver and shake his head to make Itachi stop.

"Don't they tempt you to stick your tongue down his throat?"

"Stop it." Sasuke hissed. "Stop it."

Itachi chuckled darkly. "Why? I know you want to…" he pushed his lips to Sasuke's ear, "…_fuck him."_

"No." Sasuke denied, shaking his head. "No!"

"Oh, you do. You want to ravish him completely. You want to taste him so much, you'll die if you don't."

"No! I would never do that to him!" Sasuke jerked back, his head hitting Itachi's jaw and they fell to the floor with grunts. Sasuke tried to get up as fast as he could, but Itachi was faster. Itachi grabbed some handcuffs and locked one of Sasuke's wrist in it. Sasuke panicked at this and started to thrash away, kicking Itachi in the gut.

Itachi growled and pushed Sasuke as hard as he could in the abs, making said boy lose his breath for a moment. In that moment, Itachi carried Sasuke and threw him on top of Gaara so he would face the red head. He pushed the other unlocked side of the handcuff around a part of the bed stand and cuffed Sasuke's free wrist.

"Haa…" Sasuke released a deep breath when he hit the red head, and now he was trying to hit his brother that was on top of him.

"GET OFF! LET US GO!!"

Itachi laughed a little. "Do you seriously think that you wasting your breath is going to change what will happen now, otouto?"

"PLEASE?!" Sasuke begged.

"Oh, no. This isn't good. An Uchiha never begs. You must definitely be punished for that, otouto."

"At least…" The younger raven started looking at the red head below him. His eyes were still shut. "…Let him go."

"Tempting, but he's my little red angel. I can't just let him go. He's _mine_ after all. I know for a fact that you want him." The older raven leaned down to his ear. "This is your opportunity. Take him, or I will. You decide." Itachi said huskily.

Sasuke leaned down a little, staring at the pale red head under him.

"Oh, and take note, that if you take him, I'll take _you_." Itachi purred, licking Sasuke's backbone all the way down.

Obsidian eyes widened and he couldn't stop what threatened to come. He sobbed quietly. Jade eyes started to open slowly at the little sobs, then widened when he saw Sasuke crying on top of him.

"Sasuke?" He whispered, surprised. Sasuke stared at him tenderly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Sasuke said, looking at sad jade eyes.

"No. It's not your fault." Gaara whispered, closing his eyes as a tear fell down his pale cheek, joining the ones that were falling from Sasuke.

"We'll get out. It doesn't matter what I need to do. I'll do whatever I can."

Gaara smiled, nodding. "I'll do whatever too."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. You'll get hurt." Gaara frowned.

"I do-"

"Sorry to stop your little chat, but I'm waiting for an answer otouto."

Sasuke cringed at this and turned to green eyes apologetically. The raven nodded to let the raven on top of him know. "I'm sorry, Gaara." He said, pleadingly. Gaara stared confused but when he felt something at his entrance his eyes widened and he was invaded yet again. His screams were swallowed by pink lips.

Tears ran down the pale red head's cheeks. "…Sasuke." He whispered, staring at the raven that had closed his eyes tightly, tears coming out of each side of his eyes. Then…

"Aghhh!" The raven screamed in agony as the taller Uchiha slammed into him.

"Sasuke!" Gaara yelled, panicked at the situation. "…I'm sorry."

"Sasuke…nh-" The red head was stopped by a movement from Sasuke.

"Mmn…" Itachi moaned on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke buried his face on Gaara's shoulder and positioned himself so Itachi's slam would arrive less painfully for Gaara.

Itachi slammed again, harder and deeper, making Sasuke jerk up and bite his lip trying not to scream. Little droplets of blood fell from his chin to Gaara's cheek.

"…Sasuke." The red head called, but the raven didn't listen. He was too busy trying to get rid of everything he was feeling.

Gaara yelped as he leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the lip. Black eyes widened, but then he let himself be drawn into the kiss. The pain was still there, but the kiss made it less painful. Sasuke pushed Gaara back down and they separated for a moment.

"Something to-"

"Forget it." Sasuke finished, grunting in pain when Itachi slammed harder into him, making him slam into Gaara.

"Mngh…"

Black met green and they kissed again. This time they opened their mouths and let their muscles dance. There was no mistake. The pain was still there, but as the kiss became more passionate like a lover's kiss, they became more accustomed to the feeling of almost being ripped from the inside. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hardening member and started to stroke it slowly, making Gaara moan in the kiss.

In one last thrust, the elder of the three spilled his seed inside of Sasuke's tight entrance, and at the same time so did Sasuke in Gaara's, and Gaara on Sasuke's hand and his chest.. Itachi, on top of them, made Sauke crash ontop of Gaara.

"Mmnn…" The taller of the three moaned. "You two smell delicious." He said huskily. "Too bad I don't think I have enough energy for another round. But, don't worry, tomorrow morning I will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you haven't found them?!"

"Mr. Hyuuga, please calm down." The policeman said, cringing and whimpering in the corner at the sound of the younger Hyuuga's voice.

"Let me handle this, Neji." Neji's uncle said, stopping Neji with his hand on his right shoulder.

Neji nodded and stepped back, allowing his uncle to pass.

Hiashi gave a menacing glare at the policeman. "Listen here young man, there are _two_ missing teens and one of them happens to be my nephew's first love, so you'd better get a team and start looking all over town, all over city, all over the world and find them if you ever want to ever see the light of life ever again. Do you understand me?"

The police officer nodded furiously. Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Then, what are you still standing there for?!"

"Yes sir!" He whimpered, running to get some teams to look for the two missing teens. The younger Hyuuga was scary, but the older Hyuuga was like the devil!

Pacing around the little room, Neji was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side to make eye contact with his uncle.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok." The older Hyuuga reassured him with a nod. Neji sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you, Uncle. I'm going to take some air outside." Hiashi nodded in agreement and turned back to where the officers were gathering.

Neji stared at the officers and frowned. 'They'd better find them.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop it!" A red head screamed from the bed he was tied up to. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched Itachi rape Sasuke on the wall next to him. You could see Sasuke was already limp. His eyes were tightly closed, tears falling, with blood falling down his back and thighs. The only thing holding him up and conscious was Itachi and the pain.

"Don't." Pant. "Worry." Pant. "You're next." Pant. Said Itachi, eying Gaara.

Gaara tried desperately to get loose. Pulling, twisting, everything was useless. The chain just didn't want to break.

"Please stop!" Gaara yelled at the lust filled Uchiha.

With one last grunt and a thrust, the older Uchiha came inside the ripped hole of the younger Uchiha.

"…No." Gaara whispered as he saw Itachi letting Sasuke slide down the wall to the floor. His body was bloody and bruised. Eyes shut with dry tears around his dirty cheeks.

Itachi chuckled when he saw how pale Gaara was. "Sasuke." He whispered but the younger raven didn't move. Gaara panicked more. "Sasuke!" Gaara reached out to touch the raven on the floor, but his hand was grabbed by another hand.

"Don't worry. It's your turn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes!" A cop yelled outside the police station after receiving a call.

"What happened?" Asked his partner with an expectant look.

Neji's ears perked at their hushed tone and leaned up a bit to hear what they were saying better.

"We have a hint. Someone down town in the old district saw a tall, pale male drag two unconscious teens inside the old fabric building."

"What?! Is it from a reliable source?" The amazed cop asked.

The taller cop with the phone still in hand nodded. "100% positive."

"Alright. I'll tell the captain so we can head out."

Nodding once again, the taller cop went to the car and started the engine, ready to leave for when his partner arrived.

The wait wasn't long as the smaller cop arrived. "He said we should go ahead. He will be sending back-up soon."

"Alright then."

Neji saw them leaving from a good 10 feet away from them. Knowing very well that he needed to follow them to find Gaara, he was not going to wait. He promised Gaara he would protect him. And this happened. He would do everything in his power to save him.

Starting his own car, he followed the cops to the old fabric building in the old district.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop squirming." Growled the older Uchiha to Gaara. "It's hopeless. You're weaker than me."

The response from the red head was a kick to the chin. Itachi hissed but didn't release the grip on the red head. "Red." He hissed in a warning voice.

Jade eyes glarde with tears still falling down his cheeks. It was practically impossible to stop them from falling.

Pulling the chains that were tying Gaara's wrists, he pulled him to somewhere in the middle of the large room where a large hook was. Gaara's eyes widened and he started to thrash around in Itachi's grip.

"No! Please don't do this again! Please!" Gaara begged, thrashing from side to side.

Itachi chuckled at the frightened teen. This was what he needed. "But Gaara, you have been a bad boy. I need to punish you." Itachi whispered, his lips tickling Gaara's ear.

"Please. I-I won't-"

"Won't what red?" Said the raven, nibbling on Gaara's ear with a grin. The red head closed his eyes tightly when he felt Itachi massaging his stomach and going lower.

"…I'll s-stop resisting." Itachi smiled.

"You'll stop resisting? That's good. What else?" Jade eyes widened.

'What else can I give him?' Thought the red head desperately.

The raven hugged Gaara tightly. Gaara lowered his eyes to the floor and Itachi kissed the back of his neck.

"I don't know what else." Gaara whispered.

Itachi smiled again and turned the red head around. Gaara was still looking at the floor. Itachi raised Gaara's face so he could see his eyes.

"Never leave me." Said Itachi. "You will be mine forever."

'No. No. I can't. I love Neji, not him. But…'

"W-what about Sasuke?"

Itachi tilted his head to the side. "He's my only family. I wanted to take him with us."

"What?"

"We're moving."

Gaara shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere with you unless you let Sasuke free!" Gaara yelled as he started to trash around in Itachi's arms. At this, the raven tightened his grip.

"I'm not going to hurt him anymore. I'm sure he would want to come with us." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

Gaara kept shaking his head. "Why do you do this?" Gaara whispered, stopping all his movements.

"Do what?"

"This. Why?" Gaara looked up at obsidian eyes. Those dark eyes were still filled with lust and showed no kindness in them.

"Because, I love you."

"No. You don't. People that love other people do not hurt them! They protect them."

"I won't hurt you anymore."

"You can't just say that! You always hurt me!"

"That's because you're not loyal to me."

"Because I'm not in love with you!" At thess words obsidian eyes widened, but then they turned into a glare.

Itachi pushed Gaara hard into the nearest wall, making the red head hiss in pain and yelp when Itachi pulled him up from the floor.

"I guess if you don't love me then I shouldn't be as kind." Grabbing both of Gaara's wrists with one hand, the raven pulled them up. With his free hand, he held Gaara's slim neck.

"No. S-stop." Gaara panted. He tried to kick the raven off of him, but, as always, the raven was a step ahead. Itachi slammed his body against Gaara's naked body, making it harder to breath.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to hurt you like never before." Itachi hissed as Gaara's eyes started to close. But before darkness could take over, he saw someone behind Itachi. His eyes widened. When Itachi saw this, he turned around in time for someone to punch him in the jaw, making the Uchiha stumble to the floor. Without Itachi holding him up, Gaara slid down to the floor.

Itachi looked up at his assaulter and saw an angry, long haired teen. His eyes were slit. His aura radiated hate. And he looked ready to take some blood.

The older Uchiha spat out blood and started to stand up as if nothing had happened.

The Hyuuga turned to the red head and started to scan his bruised and bloody body.

"God, Gaara."

"I'm okay. Don't. Don't turn your back on him." Neji nodded at the red head. His eyes scanned the other male. He frowned when he saw that the raven only had a pair of boxers on.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, eying the Hyuuga who was starting to help the red head up. Before the Hyuuga answered, he handed his coat to Gaara. Gaara allowed Neji to put the coat on him as he avoided the glares they were both receiving from Itachi.

"Answer me!"

"I'm his boyfriend." Neji hissed, glaring at the raven.

Itachi's eyes showed surprised. He turned to glare at the red head. "You have a _boyfriend?"_

Gaara whimpered a little, cringing backwards. Neji stood in front of the red head. Itachi seemed to dislike this even more.

"Yes, he does." Still glaring, the brunette whispered something to the red head. Gaara nodded in agreement. "But, Sasuke," Gaara whispered.

"Take him and go. I'll handle him."

"You can't take him on your own."

"I'll manage. Some cops are still looking for you. Just tell them where I am. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Gaara." Neji's voice was commanding. It didn't leave any place for argument.

Gaara nodded.

"Whatever you two are planning, it's not going to work."

Neji growled at the smug look the Uchiha had. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Gaara and Sasuke."

Itachi chuckled. "Really?" Itachi said, amused. His eyes caught Gaara moving and he followed him with his sight. When he saw where the red head was limping towards, he ran to stop him but was stopped by a kick directed to his face. He barely dodged it. He glared at the brunette who stood between him and his two prey.

Itachi moved his eyes to the two teens behind the brunette. Neji caught this and charged towards the raven. He dared a punch but was dodged easily. Itachi dodged a couple of more kicks and punches when he decided to attack back. He directed a punch at the brunette and Neji barely dodged it.

Gaara leaned down and helped the younger Uchiha up. "Sasuke."

The raven groaned and started to open his eyes slowly. When he saw the red head, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Gaara." But then he remembered what happened and frowned. "What happened?"

Gaara turned his face to where Neji and Itachi were fighting. The raven turned to see what Subaku was looking at. "Hyuuga." He turned to the red head again and shook his head. "He won't last long. We need to help him."

"No. I need to get you out of here."

"Gaara. Are you…are you going to let the person you love get hurt or maybe even killed?"

---------

"Where is my nephew?!" An angry Hyuuga yelled at the police station.

"Please, Sir. Calm down. I'm sure he's just outsid-"

"He's not outside and don't tell me to calm down. I am calm."

The police officer gulped. "Sir." The two men turned towards the voice.

"S-sir! You're back?!" The officer squeaked.

"Hn." The chief looked down at his feet then around the room. "Well look at what we have here. I guess I am back. I hope there hasn't been too many problems while I was gone."

"A-actually Sir-"

"-My nephew, his boyfriend, and his friend are missing." The older Hyuuga interjected.

The chief frowned. "And what have my officers done to help you?"

"W-well, we found out where the friend and the boyfriend are. We sent two officers. They haven't found them. We are short on men because there was a gang fight down the street close to Konoha High. His nephew…I don't know where he is."

"Hn." The Hyuuga was definitely not satisfied.

"Then, let's go our selves. " The older male said, turning to Hiashi. "Maybe your nephew found out where they were and decided to go get them."

"I don't think that's a good idea Sir. He-"

"Fine. Let's go." Hiashi said.

"Good. My name's Ibiki."

The Hyuuga bowed and nodded in affirmation. "Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Very well then. Let's look for these kids."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END!!!!!**

**OMG!! THIS is like the LONGEST chapter I have made. Right?**

**Anyway the real end is close! Review if you want to know what happens. Oh! And simple math-Reviews = Faster update! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other.**

**A/N: Helloooooo!!!! I am so sorry for the long wait. Forgive me, yes? Thanx 4 the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it is the end of this story and the longest chapter ever made by me. Review at the end please, yeah?**

**Warning: Violence, Death and it haven't being beta'ed. You have being warned! **

**Chapter nine:**

Gaara turned his face to where Neji and Itachi were fighting. The raven turned to see what Subaku was looking at.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke whispered with relief. He turned to the red head again and shook his head. "He won't last long. We need to help him."

Gaara shook his head. "No. I need to get you out of here."

"Gaara. Are you…are you going to let the person you love get hurt or maybe even killed?" Sasuke said in a serious tone.

Gaara lowered his gaze to the floor. He can't leave Neji behind. But he has to take Sasuke out of there. Closing his eyes tightly he heard Neji's hiss of pain. His gaze was changed to the longhaired teen grasping his stomach, barely catching his breath while he glared at Itachi. Itachi didn't seem to be much better. But he wasn't breathing hard.

"Gaara." Sasuke called.

The red head turned to the raven.

"We need to help him. If we do, we can bit him."

Gaara hesitated before nodding. He turned to the bed and pulled the sheets. He gave it to Sasuke. The raven took the material and with the help of the red head he stood up. He twisted the sheets around his waist and fastened it tightly.

The raven sighed and turned to look at Gaara's face.

"Agh!" They both turned to the fight and their eyes widened.

-----------------

"That's the place!" A cop yelled. Soon the car stopped. Three man stood out of it.

One with white eyes started to run inside.

"Wait sir!" The jr. cop yelled extending his hand.

"Forget it. He's not stopping for anything." The chief said before running after the older Hyuuga inside the building.

Water was dripping out of tubes. Air supply was hard to feel and the smell of moth was overwhelming.

Hiashi covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve and questioned himself which direction to go.

He heard footsteps from behind. He already knew who it was, so he didn't bother to look behind.

"We should go right. My man that arrived before us went left." The chief behind him said.

Hyuuga nodded and started to run as fast as he could. He promised his brother he was going to protect Neji no matter what. He will never forgive himself if he let something happen to the younger Hyuuga.

'…Neji.'

--------------

"Neji!" The red head yelled in surprise.

The male turned to him from the floor with an exhausted face. The raven was in the floor unconscious.

'But how…' He asked himself.

"How…?" The raven beside him asked in surprised.

They both started to walk towards the brunette. Gaara smiled a little and walked faster. When he reached his destination he hugged Neji on the floor. Neji grunted a little but responded the hug.

Sasuke was beside his brother's body. He was inspecting if he was really unconscious. He kicked the older raven's side. Nothing happened. He was really unconscious. It is incredible.

The younger raven turned to the two with a smile.

"He…he's unconscious."

Gaara smiled. His hands were around Neji's neck. An evil grin appeared around the brunette's lips. Neji grabbed a rock from the floor and hit the red head on the head.

Obsidian eyes widened.

"Gaara!" He ran to aid the redhead. He couldn't believe his eyes. He closed his eyes when he saw the bloody Gaara.

"Foolish little brother."

His eyes opened widely.

"Sassuke?!" The red head asked in front of him shaking his shoulders.

What happened? Was it an illusion?

The raven turned to Gaara.

"You are right Sasuke. We need to help Neji. We can't let him alone." Gaara said.

The raven's eyes widened. 'Is this my brothers doing? But…how? I didn't look at his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked concerned.

The raven met green eyes. "Gaara. I just had a daydream. I think it is a warning."

"Like what I had before Itachi came in the cafeteria?"

The raven nodded.

The red head reached for the bed and pulled the sheets.

"Then what should we do?" Subaku asked.

-------------

"You are very good. Even better then my otouto." The older raven said smiling.

Neji hn'ed not caring what this monster has to say. The raven and the brunette had stopped fighting and were in defense position. Neither of them wanted to make the first move.

"Hmm…the youth this day doesn't appreciate the goods we old people bring them."

Neji frowned at the words the Uchiha was saying. How old does he think he is?

"I guess I can't blame you." The raven continued. "When you have such goods at your reach, you get greedy. You never want to loose something so precious."

What is he talking about?

"..."

"Red is mine. He was mine before you even met him. Do you still want to fight for him? I was his first kiss you know? I was his first fuck. I'm his first _everything._" The older raven said nodding a little and stepping closer to the brunette.

Neji growled at the raven. "He belongs to no one." He hissed.

"Oh but you want to possess him don't you?" The raven tilted his head to the side, still walking closer to Neji.

"You want him all to your self. You little greedy devil."

Neji glared at the raven. "You're the real devil here." He spat.

"Hmm…and so I am. And the devil always gets what he wants."

Neji met obsidian eyes but then they turned red. His eyes widened.

"What-?" But before anything could happen he was pushed to the floor by Gaara.

Sasuke punched Itachi on the face and attempted to punch again but the older raven grabbed it. He was about to punch Sasuke when he was push back by Gaara. The red head kicked the raven's gut, making the raven gasp and bend down clutching his stomach. The younger raven kicked Itachis face. The older man stumbled to the floor.

Gaara straddled the raven's lap and started to punch him over and over in the face. Itachi moved his hand to stop Gaara but Sasuke grabbed a metal bar from the floor and stabbed it on his shoulder.

"Agh!" The raven hissed in pain. Gaara reached for a metal bar when the older raven tried once again to get free, his eyes changed from black to red.

Sasuke and Gaara jumped in surprise and in reflex they both moved their bars and stabbed them in the older Uchiha's eyes. One metal bar in each eye.

Their eyes widened when they noticed what they have done. They released their grips from the metal bars and stumbled back on the floor.

Neji gasped behind them. Gaara and Sasuke turned to him with pleading eyes. Their eyes watered. Neji's eyes softened. They didn't seem to know what to do and they were scared.

He stood up and walked towards them. Bending down he hugged them and they responded it. They both sobbed quietly while Neji saw the dead raven on the floor. Knowing that this will not turn well. He saw how the blood pulled in to small pool. It darkened.

"Neji!" Gaara and Sasuke looked up to see a man that looked a lot like Neji and another one a little bit more taller then the Hyuuga with tan skin.

Neji turned around and met equally white eyes.

"Uncle." He said.

The older man ran from where he was. "Are you Ok? Are you hurt? Are these your friends? Did-"

"Uncle." Neji stopped the man from the marathon of question that are sure to come.

Neji stood up. "They…are hurt. We need to take them to the hospital."

Hiashi nodded. Ibiki walked towards Itachi's body.

"This is the man who kidnapped the two of you?"

Sasuke and Gaara nodded.

"I'm guessing self defense. Who killed him?"

Gaara and Sasuke turned to each others and then they lowered their gazes. They were about to say, it was them but Neji stopped them.

"It was me." He said.

"Neji you-" Hiashi tried but Neji once again stopped him.

"Yes uncle. I did. He attacked me when I tried to help Gaara and Sasuke."

Ibiki frowned. This smell fishy. But he is from a rich family. Nothing really bad will happen. It was explained to be self-defense.

Ibkiki sighed and then nodded in agreement.

"Still…one bar was enough." He said looking at Neji.

Neji shrugged.

"No! It wasn-"

"Gaara." Neji stopped the red head. Green eyes met pale. Why did Neji have such power over him?

"Fine then. Let's visit the hospital first and then we'll take all you to the station."

-------------------

A/N: Hi!! No this is not the end of this story! If you want to know what happens next, you have to REVIEW! If I don't get enough reviews I will leave it there. Flat and ugly! Gaara and Sasuke might have gone to jail. Maybe they got together in jail. _Maybe _ they died or Neji might have taken the fault until the end. Maybe it's a happy ending, maybe not! –Shrugs- You decide if you want to know what happens. I'm evil? Yes? No? Ne I need REVIEWS baby!


	10. Last chapter

**Warning: Unbeta'ed. Sex. Last chapter, sooo it is LONG!**

**Life stinks**

**Chapter: TEN**

**358 days after Itachi's death.**

"Gaara you have a visitor." A lady with green hair said sweetly at the young teen with red bloody hair that was currently taking a nap on his white bed.

The red head looked up and nodded to the woman. She smiled happily and nodded towards the outside. Gaara sat up from his bed and stood up. He followed the green haired silently.

Soon they arrived at a lobby where many people were talking to their families or friends. He wondered who would visit him in the mental institution. Naruto visited him yesterday, his brother and sister said they wouldn't come back until next week and Neji…was in jail.

Maybe it was…

"Hey." He turned around to the voice and met black eyes and ebony skin.

"Hey." The red head said shyly.

The raven smiled and walked towards the red head and hugged him tightly.

"How have you being?" The raven asked loosing a little his grip around the younger male.

The red head sighed and started to look around the place. "How do you think? I am being treated like a three year-old. I think Naruto would love this place. Especially for the ramen days."

The raven chuckled. "Yeah. Talking about the dobe. Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah. He won the fucking lottery. Lucky bastard." The red head mumbled.

"Yeah he did. Did you see him on T.V?"

"Hah! If I ever! If he didn't have such a big mouth his grin would have split his head in half."

"Yeah. For sure." The raven said smiling at Gaara.

There was an awkward silence when the raven finished saying those words. Sasuke took hold of one of Gaara's hand.

"Let's go out and grab something to eat." The raven said pulling Gaara outside.

"Sure. But just saying, this is not a date. You hear me Uchiha?" The red head said behind him.

The raven chuckled in front. "Whatever floats in your boat Gaara. I don't know about you but grabbing something to eat with someone alone while one of them pays the other one is a date on my book."

"What book is that? Icha Icha paradise?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but decided to play along.

"No. Not that one. You know the one. The one you read all those lonely nights in your room wishing I was with you."

"Oh. You mean your wet dreams?"

'Ouch.'

The raven stopped and faked glared at the red head.

"Hn."

"Aw. What's wrong? Giving up already?" The red head tempted.

"Hn."

"Pst. Scary pansy."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What does that mean?"

The red head shrugged.

"Then why do you say it?" The raven asked annoyed.

"Because it sounds funny."

"Yeah right." There was silence after those words.

They arrived on a restaurant and entered. They sat on a corner of the restaurant as directed by one of the waitress.

The raven sighed and decided to ask a very important question.

"How long do you need to stay there?"

The red head shrugged. "They released me a week ago."

The raven frowned. "Then why are you still there?"

"I don't…want to go home. Temari and Kankuro moved out. It's too frightening."

"You can move in with me. I moved…again. But this apartment is bigger."

"Hn." The red head leaned down and rested his cheek on his hand and his elbow on the table.

"Are you still having those dreams?" The raven asked checking the menu.

"…No." The red head checked some deserts in the back of Sasuke's menu and a chocolate brownie with ice cream caught his eyes.

"Well that's good." The red head shrugged.

"…Yeah." Gaara said.

"Don't you want to see Neji?"

Gaara's eyes changed in mood to emotionless to sad. He nodded.

"Why haven't you?"

"Because he'll be disappointed in me."

"No. He would be proud. Do you have any idea of how much pain he must feel not hearing from you for such a long time."

"He knows I'm in the institute."

"That's no excuse. We are going to see him after this meal."

Green eyes widened and he looked up at black determined eyes.

"Besides. He won't be there for long."

--------------

**Jail**

"Alright princess time to eat." A large guard with blue skin and blue hair opened the cell to allow the prisoner out.

Chains were heard from where the blue man stood. Soon a longhaired brunette exited the cell. His eyes were pale and emotionless.

The large guard closed the cell and pulled the brunette's chain towards the direction of the 'cafeteria'.

"Ahh…I'm going to miss you princess. Only one week and you'll be out there breathing the air of freedom. It must be wonderful to have such a rich family uh?" The blue man's voice was changing to a little angry one.

The prisoner kept quiet. His gaze was focused at the front.

"Tch. Spoil brat." The guard mumbled looking at some cells they were passing by. They were all empty since it was time for lunch. He always left the brunette for last. It lets him talk with the boy.

"So how many hours of community service do you have to do?"

The brunette closed his light eyes. "600."

The guard whistled. "I guess you're not that rich uh?"

"…I am." The prisoner whispered.

"What ya say there?"

"Nothing Kisame."

"Hmm…Neji Hyuuga. I think I'm going to be hearing from you a lot from today on."

"Hn."

They entered the big room called cafeteria. The lunchroom was filled with criminals of different size and ages. Some seated in the entrance glanced at the new arrival.

"Ok then Neji. I'll pick you up in 30." The blue man winked at Neji and walked away to where some guards were gathered.

The brunette nodded and walked towards the line he had to do before grabbing something to eat.

Only one week and he would leave this dirty place filled with perverse criminals with low tendency about anything.

Some of them weren't that bad but they are not someone you would leave alone with something precious. Those few he talked in the last year had called him diaphanous. He didn't know why. He was not delicate. He might not be as big as some of the pieces of muscle in the jail but he was quite built compare with others. Especially when there's nothing more to do except do exercise in the 'gym time.'

Looking straight he ignored the man that stood beside him.

"I heard you're soon leaving ponytails." His breath tickled the Hyuuga's ear.

Neji shuddered mentally. "Hn." He ignored the question and kept looking at the line.

He knew this guy pretty good. His name is Sasori, he's respected by many in the prison. But most of them are just too scare of him. He killed six people and raped 5, two of them, guys. That's one of the reasons some are scare of him.

Now Neji wasn't scare of him, but he is a person he doesn't want to have problems with. Especially since he was one of Itachi's friends. They met in this prison.

The first day Neji arrived in the penitentiary, Sasori said loud and clear that he respected him. And that's the reason no one has mess with him this last year. He is thankful for that. But still…

Sasori sighed beside the brunette.

"Why is it you always are quiet when I'm talking to you? Do I frighten you ponytails?" The red head asked looking at the teen with a critical eye.

"I'm not scare of you." The brunette said. His face was focused at the movement of the line.

"Hmm…I would guess so." Brown eyes scanned the boy's pale eyes as they stayed locked with the front line.

"Why did you kill the weasel?" He asked still looking at Neji's face.

The Hyuuga frowned. 'Itachi's prison name is weasel?'

"And…?" The red head persisted.

Neji tilted his head to the side thinking of the day Gaara and Sasuke killed Itachi. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Revenge."

"Hmm…interesting. That means no more fun when you get out."

"…No more…fun."

"Aw. Sad. You know my _friend,_ I heard that your family is really rich."

"No. Not really."

"Is that so? You know ponytails, I have a very trusty source."

"If you want something from me that involves you and this prison in any ways then it wont happen."

The red head frowned. He grabbed Neji's shoulder and turned him towards him. "Are you saying you wont help me?" He hissed.

"No. I'm saying I can't."

"And why the hell not?" Sasori spat tightening his grip on the brunette.

Neji grabbed the man's hand off of his shoulder, with some problems, and held it in mid air.

"Like I said. I'm not really rich. It's just my uncle." He released the hand and took some steps ahead since the line moved while they were talking.

"Hn. You better not be lying to me _Hyuuga._" The red head hissed on the brunette's ear.

Neji turned to glare at Sasori. "And what of you if I am? If you wanted any of my help than you shouldn't have run around the bush and just say so. But like I already said my _friend_, I can't help you."

"Are you sure you want to end this conversations with those words?" The red head move his hand a little and from a close by table came three other men. They surrounded Neji.

The brunette rolled his eyes and glare at the red head. "They're serving my favorite and you had to decide to fuck with me now?"

The red head chuckle at the words of the Hyuuga, clearly not angry by them. "You have guts, I give you that. But this is not a smart choice ponytails."

Neji shrugged his shoulders and glared at the man in front of him. "Will you move please?" The man didn't respond.

"Move. Let him eat. We'll talk later." The red said.

The man with orange hair moved out of the way allowing the brunette see that there was no more line.

Neji smiled a little sadly. 'I think my mouth should be taped shut.' He sighed and walked towards the serving 'buffet'. He grabbed a plate handed to him. 'I wonder how Gaara is doing? This was his favorite food. Too bad there's no cookies for dessert.'

He shook his head and sighed. 'Just one week.'

"Hey Hyuuga!" A guard called from an exit.

Neji turned around to face the man. The man nodded towards the out side. "You have visitors."

Neji's eyes widened.

-----------------------

"Gaara. Stop being such a baby and stay still." A raven said very annoyed.

"Stay still? You want me to stay still when my ex-lover is coming? I haven't seen for almost a year and you think I should stay still? Oh man you know you are lucky. When I'm like this, I am still."

They both heard a chuckle and they turned to the source. Their eyes widened.

"Neji." Gaara whispered surprised.

Neji smiled at the red head. "So long since we last have seen each other huh Gaara?"

Gaara nodded and smiled.

Neji turned towards the raven and nodded. The raven responded it with another nod.

"How's your business study working out for you?" The brunette asked the raven.

"It's working." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Good." Neji nodded with a smile.

Gaara frowned a little when he heard the two of them talk. He felt a little uncomfortable and left out.

"Gaara." The red head looked up at the voice. "How have you being?" Neji asked.

"…Fine." He mumbled turning to glare at the wall.

Neji raised an eyebrow at this and turned a questionable gaze at Sasuke. The raven just shrugged and went to talk with the guard that was in the entrance waiting for the meeting to end.

Gaara looked up when he saw the raven walk towards the guard and glared at his back.

Neji sat down at a bench pulled to a wall. "Gaara." Neji patted the other side of the bench signaling Gaara to sit down next to him.

The red head hesitated a little bit but then started to walk there and sat down quietly.

"Naruto told me you were taken to a mental institute." Neji said watching Gaara's face. The red head was starring at the wall in front of him like it had the best view.

"I know." Gaara said bitterly.

"How is it going?"

"It's…done. I don't need to be there anymore."

Neji smiled at hearing those words. "Good." He said nodding.

There was a moment of silent. Neji turned to look at Sasuke taking the guard outside. He smirked and turned to the red head beside him.

"I missed you." He said pulling Gaara in to a hug.

Gaara's eyes widened. He looked up at pale eyes. He blushed and returned the hug with all his strength.

"Me too." Gaara said.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said after a while, still in the Hyuuga's arms.

Neji pushed Gaara a little to look at his jade eyes. "For what?"

The red head look at his side. "For everything." He said.

Neji frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Gaara. You have nothing to apologize." He said grabbing Gaara's chin.

The red head jumped out of Neji's grasp and glared at him. "What? I have nothing to apologize? Neji you have done the impossible for me! You have risked your life for me. You have taken the fault for me and now you're in jail!"

Neji looked down with a sad smile.

Gaara's eyes watered a little. His jade eyes widened when he felt the tears fall. He hasn't cried since the day of the incident with Itachi. He covered his eyes to stop the tears. He gasped when he felt strong arms grab his waist and pull him down to Neji's lap.

He felt a hand behind his head, massaging his hair. Then he felt lips touch his lips. He turned his face to the side. He kept his left hand covering his eyes and the right hand was pushing Neji's shoulder a little.

"Gaara." Neji raised his right hand and removed the hand from Gaara's eyes. As soon as the hand was off the red head closed his green eyes tightly, making some tears fall. Neji leaned and kissed them away.

"Open your eyes Gaara."

Gaara shook his head. Neji sighed and raised Gaara's hand and kissed it.

"Please."

"…" Gaara opened his eyes slowly.

Neji smiled when he saw the beautiful watered greens. "You know? Everything I did for you is because I love you so much. And I would _never_ change the outcomes. I will forever and ever protect you. I love you too much to let anything hurt you. If there's anything I should be the one to apologize."

Gaara frowned.

"I should have being with you and protected you. I let _him_ hurt you."

"But you saved me and Sasuke."

"I arrived too late."

Gaara shook his head. "No. You saved our lives. That was-"

"-Not enough. You were sent to a mental institute."

"You got sent to jail!"

Neji smirked. "I guess we got really messed up uh?"

Gaara shook his head. "You shouldn't have taken the fault for us."

"I had to. I was not going to allow you to go to a place like this." Neji said looking at the walls surrounding them.

"That's stupid." Gaara said.

"No. It isn't. I don't think it would have being good for you to be here."

"I could-" Gaara has shut up by a pair of lips on his.

"Shut up." Neji said. "Forget it. The important thing is that we are here. Together."

Gaara swallowed. "I really did want to come visit you in the last year."

Neji shook his head. "I said forget it." He kissed Gaara again with more passion this time.

"Ngh" Gaara moved from the kiss. But Neji kept kissing the red head on his cheek, chin, jaw, neck. He nibbled and bit hard, making Gaara moan loudly.

"N-neji. We're -" Gaara started.

"In jail." Neji finished.

"Y-yes!" Gaara yell without wanting to when Neji bit hard on his pulse.

Neji groan when he heard Gaara yell that so _hot_. His groin started to burn. Gaara felt the bulge under his ass. His eyes widened.

"So…that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Neji said pushing Gaara on his back on the bench. Pinning him down with his hips.

"Neji." Gaara whined trying to push the bigger male off. When he touched the Hyuuga's chest and abbs, his heart raised and his cheek turned scarlet. Neji got more muscle.

Neji felt the small hand from the red head rooming around his torso. He smirked when he heard Gaara gasp.

"Like how it feels?" He asked huskily on Gaara's ear. Gaara shuddered and moaned when he felt Neji lick his ear.

Neji started to take Gaara's shirt off. Gaara's eye darted down then he looked at Neji's lust filled eyes.

"Neji." Neji stopped mid way to take Gaara's shirt off.

"Gaara. I need you." He said desperately.

Gaara looked down and nodded. Subaku raised his hands and Neji took the shirt off. He stared at the flesh under him. He licked his lips and started to lick Gaara's collarbone, then started going lower until he found a nipple. He nibbled it, making Gaara gasp loudly and trash around, bucking his hips up and down, making him grind on Neji's erection. Neji groaned.

Gaara decided he wanted to see what's under Neji's shirt, so he started to take it off. Neji chuckled and helped the red head get rid of his shirt. Gaara's eyes widened and they wouldn't move away from Neji's torso.

"God." Gaara released with a heavy breath.

Neji smirked. "Like what you see _Gaara?"_

The way Neji said his name send shivers of pleasure down his body. He nodded.

"Good." Neji said lowering to whisper in Gaara's ear. "Because I _love_ what I see under me?"

Gaara whimpered. He grabbed the brunette's head and pulled him down in a deep kiss. They opened their mouth and made their muscle dance.

Neji opened Gaara's pants and his and started to get rid of them as fast as he could, stopping the kiss for only moments. He wasn't wearing boxers but Gaara was. He tried to take it off but it wasn't moving anywhere. He growled in the kiss and ripped the boxer off the smaller male, making Gaara gasp.

"Neji!" The red head glared.

"It's not my fault!" He defended.

"Yes it is!" Gaara hissed.

"Hn" Neji bucked his hips making Gaara moan _really _loud. Neji stopped and stared at the red head. "Damn." He said.

Gaara blushed and turned his gaze to a wall.

"No." Neji cupped his face and turned him to his. "Don't turn away."

Neji grabbed Gaara's thighs and raised them on top of his shoulders. Gaara shivered and blushed more when Neji was looking at his entrance.

Neji caressed Gaara's hole making the red head tense. "Relax." Neji said.

Gaara nodded. "Wait." Gaara said before Neji entered one of his fingers.

"Have you washed your hands?" Gaara asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Not every criminal is dirty, you know. We have showers. Some of them don't take showers but I do."

"Oh." Gaara said blushing a little.

"I'm hurt you thought I was dirty." Neji said in a mucking voice.

"…Sorry." Gaara said.

Neji chuckled. "Whatever." He inserted a finger. Gaara moan in pain.

Neji leaned down and kissed Gaara passionately. He started to move his finger deeper in and out, repeatedly, creating mewls and moans from the red head. Soon he entered his second digit, then his third. He did scissoring movements that made the Subaku trash around the bench with whimpers and moans. Sweat covered his body, his face flushed and eyes closed tightly. Neji took the fingers out making Gaara whimper and glare at the brunette.

"What? Miss me already?"

"…Tch…no."

"Liar." Neji whispered in Gaara's ear. Neji raised Gaara's hips in the air.

"Ready?" Neji asked.

Gaara nodded. He grabbed Neji's shoulder tightly and closed his eyes.

Neji leaned down and kissed each eyelid. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"I know." Gaara whispered back.

Neji smiled and shoved his hard member inside the red heads tight entrance. Gaara moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Mngh…so tight. God Gaara I love you so much."

"Gahh…hah…I love you too Neji."

Neji grunted and raised Gaara's thighs to his waist. Gaara surrounded his legs around the brunette creating a deeper thrust. Both of them moan. Gaara's body arc beautiful against the Hyuuga's leaving his neck completely expose. Neji leaned and bit the younger male's neck.

"Neghh!" Neji's thrust deepened hitting Gaara's prostate each time. Each thrust was harder and faster. Their breath hitched and the pleasure was excruciating they tightened their hold in each other. Neji grabbed pale hips and pulled his face on Gaara's neck, hearing every gasp and moan the teen did.

Neji sensed someone entering but he didn't stop he just raised his gaze to the entrance. Sasuke was there. Sasuke's eyes widened. Then the guard was about to enter but the raven pushed him out.

"Wait you didn't tell me about the system!" The uchiha yelled.

"Oh right." The guard said.

Neji smirked mentally and thrust harder and deeper. He fisted Gaara's hard member and started to move at the same paste as his thrusts. His sight became white. Gaara moaned his name and he felt the already tight entrance tightening around his member and he moaned as well, screaming Gaara's name.

They breathed harshly, still holding themselves desperately. Neji smirked and turned to look at the pure bliss face the red head had.

He kissed the pink puffy lips. "I love you."

Gaara smiled. "I love you more Neji."

Neji raised and eyebrow and was about to say something when he heard the guard coming back.

"Let's get dress." Neji said.

Gaara nodded and started to get dress as fast as he could.

When the guard entered he had a look of horror.

"What the fuck?!" The guard said surprised.

Neji and Gaara were already dressed and seated in the same place they were in the beginning.

"I swear I heard screams!" The guard said loudly eying both teens in the bench, critically.

"I told you it was your imagination." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

The guard growled. "Whatever. Come on. Your time is up!" He said nodding towards the outside.

Neji nodded and turned to Gaara. He grabbed the red head's hand and squeezed it.

"See you in a week."

Gaara smiled. "I better or you'll get punished."

"Hmm…kinky aren't you?" Neji tempted in a husky voice.

Gaara smirked. "Only for you."

They were interrupted by a cough from the guard.

Neji sighed. "See ya!" He said leaving the cell. The guard sniffed the place and his nose scrunched.

"Does anyone else smell that?"

Neji turned and winked at Gaara. Gaara in returned blushed and pushed Sasuke, out of there before the guard sniffs him out.

"Hmm…I am such a great guy." Sasuke said when they exited the jail.

Gaara snorted.

"Wow that's the thanks I get after helping you get HOT SMEXY SEX with the Hyuuga?"

Gaara blushed.

"How?"

"I saw." The raven said smirking.

"You what?!" The red head yelled.

The raven turned his back on Gaara and chuckled.

"And I must say…next time give me a warning so I can have my camera ready."

Gaara blushed harder. "PERVERT!"

------------------

**Ok so this is the official end of this story. Please tell me what you all think. If you think it needs another chapter then tell me! Review ladies and gentlemen!!**

**Jane! Shit I just love Sasuke as a pervert!!**


End file.
